A Born Entertainer
by ExistInspire
Summary: Zach and Hayley are happy one year later, but what happens when someone comes back into their lives? Ariel wants to be married, Will Randy Make her Dreams come true or will it be her worst nightmare come to life?
1. This Couldn't Get Any Better

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Lipstick and Bruises. Miss the mass pandemonium and weirdness from the first story? Then take a ride with me on the second volume. Hayley and Zach are still happily married, with no issues, but what happens when the past comes back to haunt them? Ariel and Randy Orton have been going strong for just as long, and she is sure that there's going to be a proposal in the future, but will she get the wedding of her dreams? Or her worst nightmare brought to life?  
  
A/N: This one will not be first person I'm afraid, it will be in third, where I call home, so beware of that. Also this story will focus more on the two couples, not just the twisted love story of the one.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Hayley, would you just come and sit down? Zach is due out any minute!!" Ariel screamed from the other room. Hayley looked down at Carioca, who was still sleeping in her crib, despite the serious amount of noise that Ariel was known for making.  
  
Shutting off the light and closing the door quietly behind her, so not to cause Carioca to wake up screaming much like the night before, she made her way down the stairs and into the living room to join her friend on the couch.  
  
"So how's my girly?" Ariel asked, flipping the station back to Smack down so they could watch Hayley's husband in action.  
  
"Tired."  
  
"I meant the little angel upstairs but hell thanks for the update. Are things really that hard for you right now Hayley?"  
  
"Not as hard as I expected but they aren't easy. Listen, I know you and Randy are serious and everything but make sure he's the one before you get pregnant alright?"  
  
Ariel threw Hayley a look of concern and turned back to the television. If she wanted to open up about why she said that, then Ariel was going to let her. She was sure Hayley and Zach wouldn't be having any issues, they were too in love with each other.  
  
"Okay Hay, spill. Why did you say that to me?"  
  
"Hmm?" Hayley murmured engrossed in what was happening on the television as Zach's opponent for the night, Matt Hardy made his way down to the ring.  
  
"Why did you tell me to make sure Randy was the one before having kids? Is there something you aren't telling me about you and Zach? You didn't kick his ass out did you?"  
  
Hayley laughed and turned the volume down on the television. Turning back to her friend, she smiled lightly and grabbed Ariel's hand.  
  
"I said what I said because having a baby is harder then hell, even now when she's sleeping like an angel. I didn't mean that Zach and I were having issues. Everything couldn't be better. Listen can we just watch the match and then we can talk about anything you want? I promised I wouldn't miss his first match back."  
  
"Sure Hay, anything you want."  
  
They both turned their attentions back to the match and didn't see the person standing outside on the driveway, watching their every move.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Zachy, good match out there, sorry you couldn't win one on your first night back!" Kurt yelled patting him on the back and continuing down the hallway.  
  
It had seemed on the surface that after Brock's death that everything had gotten back to normal in the locker room and people weren't looking at him so differently now. He was glad because he loved what he did and he didn't want to have to give it up.  
  
"Yeah thanks Kurt. I'll be out there facing you soon enough."  
  
Entering the locker room he shared with John Cena and Chris Benoit, he threw his towel on the bench and went into the shower. His thoughts floated to his wife and what he pictured that she was doing right now with her friend Ariel in Toronto. She had said that when the show was on she was going to be with Ariel after Carioca went to sleep. He could almost see her there on the couch, talking about him and Randy like they were pieces of meat and a smile came to his face. He had to make sure he got home really soon, he couldn't believe how much he missed them.  
  
"Hey Zach you in here buddy?"  
  
Zach shut the water off and stuck his head out of the shower, scanning the room for the voice he had heard.  
  
"Yeah, who's asking? Can't a guy get a damn shower after his match in piece?"  
  
Matt came around the corner of the locker room and laughed. They had just had a match and on the show they hated each other pretty bad, not to mention the fact that Matt's little buddy kept getting involved, but off the cameras, Matt was a pretty decent guy and one that Zach really respected.  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"Well John suggested a bunch of us go out tonight and get a few drinks. Now I know you've got the family at home, so I thought I would ask first. You in or you out?"  
  
"Count me in. Who else is going?"  
  
"Me, Shannon, John, Kurt, Chris and now you. That sound good to you buddy?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Now can I get a shower please?"  
  
"By all means buddy. Don't let me stop you. I know how important it is to hide when you don't have a whole lot to show." Matt said, laughing and slapping Shannon's hands as he walked away. Zach shook his head and got back in the shower. He did miss his wife, but maybe getting out with the guys again like old times would be good for him. He needed to take his mind off being a husband and a father for a few hours.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Did you see that?" Ariel asked as Hayley came back into the living room with the iced tea. Placing it on the table, Hayley followed her friends gaze to the window.  
  
"See what Ariel?"  
  
"See that person hanging around outside. I'm almost tempted to go out there and get all Randy on their ass."  
  
"Excuse me; you want to get what on their ass?" Hayley said, trying to hold back her laugh at what her friend had just said. It seemed that in the past two years since Ariel and Randy had started dating, and Zach had gone back to work, that Ariel was becoming more and more involved in the business and in everything her man did.  
  
"I said I would have to get all Randy on them. Okay what gives here Hay? What's so damn funny? I am trying to tell you that someone is outside your house watching us, and you are laughing."  
  
"What? It's damn funny that's what. Do you even hear yourself Ariel? Okay so there was someone outside. I am being serious now. Do you know what they looked like?"  
  
"Just some dude leering in here at us, looked like he was struggling to see or something. Doesn't that creep you out just a little?"  
  
"Yeah it does. Look come on, let's go out there and check it out."  
  
Hayley got off the couch and started making her way to the door. She turned around when she realized that her friend was not behind her but still on the couch staring out the window, waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Ariel damn it, are you coming with me or not?"  
  
"You want to go out there alone, where some creepy man could be waiting for us, without some sort of weapon? Are you fucking insane?"  
  
"Yeah probably, remember I did shoot and kill a wrestler, and then went ahead and married one, so insanity it my middle name. Now listen there's some old shoes and an umbrella by the front door, which weapon do you want here?"  
  
Ariel laughed at the choices and opted for the umbrella. There was no way in hell she was picking up one of Zach's old runners and running around the house in the dark with it. She wouldn't be caught dead doing that if someone caught them that were.  
  
"So the old shoe for me it is. Now let's go before it gets even darker and we risk the attack factor even more."  
  
Seeing the look on Ariel's face, Hayley wanted to take back what she had said. It was supposed to be meant as a joke seeing as she was getting all bent out of shape about someone being outside the house, but Hayley knew that the joke could be very much serious.  
  
She allowed herself to remember the time a year ago when she had looked outside her window to see someone she thought she knew walking down the street and stopping in front of the house. She had put that incident out of her mind, thinking that it had to be her eyes playing tricks on her from the past, but now, it seemed to all come flooding back again.  
  
"Okay let's go; get this damn thing over with. Maybe I didn't even see anyone; it could have been a damn dog peering in here."  
  
"Wait Ariel, dogs peer in houses now? What, because they are bored?" laughing Hayley opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. There was no way she was going to be afraid in her own house. She had sworn years ago that this mess would be behind her and she would be happy and live stress and worry free.  
  
With Ariel close on her heels, she made her way down the walkway and around the trees. Listening to Ariel's steps behind her, she turned around to see what Ariel was doing that was slowing her down.  
  
"Ariel you really need to keep up with me here, you know we wouldn't make very good private investigators-Holy shit!"  
  
At the sound of Hayley's voice talking to her and realizing that she hadn't even made it down the walkway, Ariel ran down as fast as she could, the umbrella tightly in her grasp. What she saw when she got around the bushes was something she thought she would never have to see again. Looking down, Ariel saw a man, above her now unconscious friend, who had obviously fainted. This couldn't be good.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N2: Okay so this is the question from the last chapter of the Lipstick and Bruises story, so for anyone new that reads this one, please throw in your two cents. It will all be revealed next chapter. Who do you think is the mystery man standing above Hayley? Randy? (Who wasn't with Zach at the arena), Hayley's dad (it's been awhile for everyone seeing him right?) or could it be Brock Lesnar (did he really die?) Didn't I say that this one would be better? 


	2. She Didn't Get It So Fuck Her

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Lipstick and Bruises. Miss the mass pandemonium and weirdness from the first story? Then take a ride with me on the second volume. Hayley and Zach are still happily married, with no issues, but what happens when the past comes back to haunt them? Ariel and Randy Orton have been going strong for just as long, and she is sure that there's going to be a proposal in the future, but will she get the wedding of her dreams? Or her worst nightmare brought to life?  
  
A/N: Been a couple of days, went and saw Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and I have to admit, watching that movie, which was very well done, made me get my love of writing back, LOL. God figure a movie about a psycho would make me wanna write better stuff then I have been. So none the less, look for new stories for me coming soon. Most likely look for them under my Stratusfaction name because this one is getting too full of my own shit, LOL. None the less here is the long awaited next chapter in the story. Enjoy!!  
  
*************************************  
  
"Zach how many drinks have you had now buddy? I lost count after 6." Matt laughed, smacking Zach on the back and sitting back down after getting everyone another round.  
  
It had been forever since Zach had been out with anyone other then Randy, especially on his own roster, and sitting here now with the guys all around his own age, minus Chris, it felt good. Matt and Shannon kept cracking jokes about their relationships, and how hard it was to get out and really enjoy yourself when you now had a family to consider. Zach knew that all too well, he was living proof of it now.  
  
"I'm-not shure ow many I ad matt."  
  
"Jesus Matt, stop giving him more. He does have a plane to catch to get home to his family. Do you really think that Hayley wants to see him like this now?" Chris asked, throwing Matt a look of pure disgust.  
  
"Hey! I didn't tell him to drink all of those beers and then move on to the shots Chris. He did that all on his own, and from the looks of it, he doesn't get out all that much. He needed this as much as we all did. The poor guy is married and he's only 22. I mean can't you see the issue here? Let him have his fun."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes and stood from the table. He had about enough of watching Zach get completely wasted off his ass, and he knew that if he showed up at home like that his wife would worry and then kill him. Chris didn't want the same thing happening to Zach. Matt had a point about him being really young, but you did what you had too when you were in love. All he was worried about now was getting him sobered up enough for the flight the next morning.  
  
"Come on Zachy boy, we're gonna get the hell out of here now. Say goodnight to Matt and Shannon."  
  
"Goo-night"  
  
Helping Zach out of his seat, Chris supported him as they walked to the door. Looking back at Matt, Zach laughed, and started to stumble out of the bar. The night had turned out to be really great. He had gotten a chance to catch up with all the people he really enjoyed working with. He almost couldn't wait to do it again.  
  
As Chris helped him to the car, he felt a sudden urge to be at home with his family. Something hit him, that there were problems at home. He needed to get his cell phone out of his bag and call.  
  
"Chris-I need my ell hone"  
  
"You need what?"  
  
"My cell."  
  
"What's the matter Zach? Do you want me to call someone for you?"  
  
"Hayley, call 'er" Zach managed to choke out, suddenly turning his face from a happy drunk, to a worried one.  
  
Chris grabbed his bag from the backseat and took out Zach's cell. After a minute of searching, he found the number in Toronto and placed the call. It seemed like forever while he waited for the rings to go in. After about the tenth ring, Chris gave up, and flipping the phone closed, he threw a look at Zach.  
  
"No answer dude. What's so important you needed to call at this ungodly hour?"  
  
"Just wanted to check in. No answer?"  
  
"No and I let about ten rings go in before I hung it up. You really should get an answering machine." Chris said throwing Zach a look, a little shocked that he didn't have one.  
  
"We do have one; the damn thing cuts in after like two rings usually. I've left tons of messages on it since I went back on the road."  
  
"Then we better get you home and fixed up so you can get back to your wife man. You think you can take care of yourself once we hit the hotel?"  
  
"Yeah. The worry to get home is counteracting the booze. I will be fine Chris. Thanks for getting me out of there before I started going again."  
  
"No problem. When you get home, call me and let me know what happened and why your wife isn't answering your calls. I'm kind of worried myself."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Hayley, are you alright?" Ariel asked, kneeling down beside her friend. She had completely tuned out the man that had now moved away from her friends lifeless body. Ariel had thought maybe it had been Randy playing tricks on them, but now, looking up from Hayley, she saw that it wasn't even close to being Randy.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Ariel asked, glaring at the man.  
  
"I'm sorry, my name is Detective Morrison. I was the detective that worked on the Brock Lesnar case. We met once before."  
  
So that was why she knew who he was, and the reason Hayley had hit the ground. She had never seen her friend act quite like this, not in a long time anyway, so all she was worried about right now was making sure Hayley was alright.  
  
"Hayley, wake up, it's alright, this dude is just a detective."  
  
Hayley stirred, moving her body around on the ground, stretching out and making sure her muscles were all still working.  
  
"Ariel, who the hell is that?"  
  
"It's the detective from Brock's case a few years ago. I don't know why he's here, but I am sure once he knows you can walk he can take us inside and tell us. I really do want to know why cops lurk outside weird houses at all hours. Wouldn't you Hay?"  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it I would." Hayley said, standing to her feet.  
  
"You sure you can do it on your own Hayley?" Ariel asked, not convinced that her friend was alright yet. She had had quite a scare.  
  
"Yeah, let's just get inside before I get sick and I make Carioca sick as well."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"So, what brings you by my house at all hours Detective?" Hayley asked, grabbing her tea cup and bringing it to her lips, trying to drive the shiver out of her body.  
  
"I was checking out the area for any strange occurrences that might be taking place. I've been doing it for some time, but I haven't had the pleasure of being caught and then being chased after with a shoe."  
  
Ariel and Hayley blushed and started to relax. He was only doing his job it seemed, although it had been a couple years since Brock had died, and there hadn't been any issues up until tonight.  
  
"Have you seen anyone besides me lurking around your house recently?" Detective Morrison asked lightly, not wanting to alarm them into thinking that there was something dangerous out there.  
  
"No, I'm over here with her all the time, and there has never been anything until tonight when I saw you walking around. Why does any of this matter Detective?" Ariel asked, turning towards her friend as she saw Hayley twitch slightly, like she was remembering something she hadn't in a while.  
  
"Actually, about a year and a half ago, when we first moved into this house, my husband and I, I had my friend and her boyfriend over and there was someone strange lurking around outside then, but it was broad daylight."  
  
"Did you recognize this person Ms Gowen?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I did, but what I want to know now is, what the hell is going on here, and why do you feel the need to go around my house all the time, and check things out. We haven't had any issues since we moved here, is there reason to think that now there might be?"  
  
"I don't want to alarm either one of you ladies-  
  
"But?" Ariel asked, before Hayley had a chance to say the exact same thing.  
  
"The investigation into Brock's death was never finalized I am afraid, and there are some things you two ladies need to be made aware of."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Zach pounded his fists on the table. He had been trying to call home for the past two hours, after Chris had dropped him off at his room, and there was still no answer. He had no idea what was going on at his house, so many miles away, and he wouldn't even get the chance to find out until the next afternoon.  
  
"Where the hell are you Hayley, and why aren't you answering the phone?"  
  
Before he could wait for the air around him in the hotel room to give him a response, there was a knock on his door. Getting to his feet, and grabbing his cane, he made the slow walk over towards the door. Opening it slowly, he saw Brian standing there.  
  
"Brian, what the hell are you doing here?" Zach asked, moving out of the way to let his friend into the room. This was a surprise, as he hadn't seen Brian since he left the WWE two years before, wrestling against him for his last match.  
  
"I'm worried. I can't explain why I am worried, because it wont make any bit of sense right now, but I get this feeling something bad is about to go down."  
  
"How did you know I was here? And can you please explain what you're so worried about?" Zach asked, almost afraid to admit that even now, when the beer was wearing off that he was worried too. Something didn't just seem right.  
  
"I was in town doing an independent show with the NWA-TNA. I signed up with them recently and my schedule isn't as heavy. When I heard I was in the same town as you and even staying at the same hotel, I figured I needed to come see you. I think Hayley's in danger."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"You feel it too don't you? Have you talked to her tonight?" Brian asked, wondering if Zach had encountered the same problem with the phone as he did when he had tried to call earlier in the night.  
  
"I've been trying to call for the past three hours, and I'm getting nothing, so you could say I am a little worried about my wife and my child yes Brian. But why would you get the feeling something was wrong?"  
  
"We went through all of this together remember?"  
  
"All of what? You mean the shit with Brock? He's dead Brian, and he isn't coming back anytime soon. It's been over for a long time. Why would you get all of this now?"  
  
"I told you I couldn't explain it, I just feel it alright. There was a time that Hayley meant a lot to me and that hasn't changed a whole lot over the past few years, so when she's in danger I feel it. I don't expect you to understand it."  
  
"No, I do. But what do you think we should do about it? I can't get a flight out to Toronto until morning now."  
  
"Where's Randy?"  
  
"What the hell does Randy have to do with this situation right now Brian? This has to do with Hayley-and Ariel. Shit, I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. He's been dating Ariel for a really long time, and if he's not on the road right now he's with her."  
  
"Then I suggest you call Randy, because like I said, something just isn't right here man and I need to be able to sleep tonight, I have an early rise. I don't like being plagued with this shit from my past."  
  
Casting a quick glance at Brian and seeing in his eyes how serious he was about not wanting to be thinking about this, he picked up his cell and searching for Ariel's house number, and then Randy's cell number. He had to get an answer at one of these houses, he just had too.  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N2: Okay so did you see what I did there? I made it be a bit player outside, because the big shebang is gonna come soon, I just wanted to hold off on anything huge for at least another chapter. Why won't Hayley's phone work? And why is Brian getting worried about his ex? Find out this and more in the next chapter! As always read and review and let me know what you think. 


	3. I'll Never Be Any Saner

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Lipstick and Bruises. Miss the mass pandemonium and weirdness from the first story? Then take a ride with me on the second volume. Hayley and Zach are still happily married, with no issues, but what happens when the past comes back to haunt them? Ariel and Randy Orton have been going strong for just as long, and she is sure that there's going to be a proposal in the future, but will she get the wedding of her dreams? Or her worst nightmare brought to life?  
  
A/N: This is a night of updates, so I can get something out to everyone who reviews, since the reviewers on all of my stuff are different, LOL and for those of you that are the same that read the Amy story I am doing, that one is updated now, so get on over and check it out after this. Now I know I fucked with a lot of you in that last chapter making the person the detective, and well that was my intent actually because everything has a way of coming out, you just need to build on it, which is what I wanted to do. So none the less, bear with me it's only the third chapter and all be told. Read and review guys!!  
  
***************************************  
  
"So what do we need to be aware of at this stage in the game? Brock was a sick bastard who raped my best friend, and who in turn died for being an asshole. What can there possibly be that we need to know at this point?" Ariel asked. She was sick at the thought that this whole Brock thing wasn't coming to an end like it was supposed to two years ago.  
  
Before the detective had a chance to answer her, there was a knock at the door, breaking them in mid sentence. Hayley got to her feet and went to answer it, not thinking that it might be someone bad anymore. This night couldn't get any worse even if she tried.  
  
"Oh Randy, get in here already, you know you don't have to knock. You damn well have a key."  
  
"Well I tried calling here to get my girlfriend to come home, and I couldn't get any answer. You mind telling me why you need to call sex lines every time Zach goes away?" Randy said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh give me a break. What do you mean the phone isn't working? No one has been on it. But you do need to be made aware of something before you go in there."  
  
"Now you've got strippers over? Jesus I can't trust you with Ariel can I?"  
  
"No, its serious Randy."  
  
"Okay you got my attention." Randy said leaning against the now closed front door, ready to hear whatever it was that she had to say to him.  
  
"I'm afraid that the Brock case never got closed, and there was some detective outside tonight checking the place out, and apparently have been for some time."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"It means that something is wrong here, very wrong and Zach isn't here to deal with it."  
  
"Okay well you know I am here for you anytime you need me. So how about we go back in there and listen to what this dude has to say alright?"  
  
Following Hayley back into the living room, Randy came face to face with the same man that had talked to him immediately following Brock's murder. Shaking his hand hard, they both sat back down on the couch awaiting the reason for the interruption tonight.  
  
"So you said that we needed to be made aware of some thing Detective?" Ariel asked, wanting more then anything to get this over with so she could take Randy out and go home.  
  
"Yes, I told you that we never really ended the investigation into the death of Brock Lesnar, but there are some things I need for all of you to know and deal with."  
  
"So go ahead and tell us, we are all ears?" Randy asked, forming the question under his breath.  
  
"Brock Lesnar was wanted for another rape from years before, and we had been watching him for some time. We could never arrest him because it had been years and the evidence was no longer as solid as we had hoped. When he raped Hayley, we thought we finally had him, but because she had slept with her boyfriend before hand, it turns out she didn't have the physical evidence that we needed to force him to admit to both rapes. She had bruises and cuts, but that could have been done in her line of work."  
  
"She didn't work in the ring though." Ariel snapped. She couldn't believe how everyone was attacking her best friend like the rape didn't really happen.  
  
"Ariel relax and let him finish." Hayley said, now more interested then ever. She couldn't believe someone else had gone through this before.  
  
"What I am trying to tell you folks is simple. Brock is not alive, so don't worry about him coming back to haunt you or what not, but there is someone that could create even more shit for you."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Well Hayley, the man you met at the funeral wasn't Brock's real dad, and apparently he has been made aware that he is the father and he's hell bent on creating revenge for his son's murder. We haven't seen him and he hasn't been too work in over 3 weeks now."  
  
"So he could be here is what you're saying?"  
  
"That's exactly what I am saying."  
  
"Okay then it's settled. Hayley Ariel and I are staying here with you tonight until Zach can come home and be with you and the baby. What we're being told is some sick fucker is out there much like his son and he's gonna come back and get you. There is no way you are staying here alone tonight."  
  
"Do what you need too Randy, I can deal either way."  
  
"Just be on guard and if you see anything suspicious then please do not hesitate to call me directly. I will be keeping an eye on things for the time being. I'm sorry I freaked you out earlier."  
  
As the detective got up to leave, Randy and Ariel exchanged looks. It was going to be a hard time for everyone if hell was coming back. When the detective left and Hayley locked the door behind him, she sighed outwardly to herself.  
  
"Zach comes home tomorrow, and then we can figure out what the hell to do." Randy said, holding Ariel closer to him and watching Hayley closely, trying to figure out what was on her mind.  
  
"Hay, what's the matter?"  
  
"Someone has been outside my house, and they don't think I see them, watching me and waiting and it's someone I know, but now I'm worried. What happens if I know this person well and they have been in my house and they can get me?"  
  
"Then we deal with it. Listen don't work yourself up, we're here and will be through the whole thing." Ariel said, breaking away from Randy and pulling her friend into a hug. There was no way they were going to let this happen all over again.  
  
********************************************  
  
"You sure it's alright that I am here with you dude?" Brian asked as they walked up the walkway to his house.  
  
"Yeah, listen your worried and this is the best way to deal with it right?"  
  
"Good point. Dude she's gonna smell the booze on you, it didn't wash off you as well as you thought."  
  
"Then I deal with that too. I just don't know what the hell is going on with the phone."  
  
Opening the door and turning the alarm off not wanting to wake Hayley and their little girl from their slumber, Zach walked with Brian into the living room, where they saw Randy and Ariel asleep in each others arms.  
  
"Now what the hell are they doing here?" Zach asked, wanting to say it under his breath but having it come out louder then she thought.  
  
Ariel stirred at the sound of Zach's voice and moved herself up to a sitting position trying to adjust her eyes.  
  
"Zach is that you? And who the hell fell into a bottle of beer?"  
  
"It's me on both counts. Listen why are you guys here?"  
  
"You need to talk to Hayley Zach."  
  
"I tried that but the damn phone isn't working."  
  
"Someone cut the line. We checked it out last night after the cop left and it seems someone doesn't want her to have contact with the outside world." Randy said getting to his feet.  
  
"There was a cop here? Someone better tell me what the hell has been going on while I was gone before I lose it."  
  
"Long time no see Brian how are ya?" Randy asked, slapping his friend on the back. He hadn't seen Brian since he left the WWE over two years ago, and it was nice seeing him in the flesh again, knowing he was alright.  
  
"Okay listen, a cop came by here last night and told us that Brock apparently had another dad, one who is just as sick as he was, and well he warned us to be on guard, so we stayed the night with Hayley and the baby."  
  
"But the phone line was cut?" Zach asked, trying not to let the fear get the better of him. He should have been home with his wife and infant daughter instead of going out and getting wasted. It was bad enough that Hayley never liked drinking, but now she had to worry about another weirdo on the loose too? He couldn't have felt more like shit if he tried.  
  
"Yes the phone line was cut, and before you ask me what's been going on, Zach I think we need to have a talk." Hayley said, making her way from the bottom of the stairs and into the living room.  
  
Zach looked around at his wife, and he wanted to go to her and hold her, but he knew she smelt the beer all over him and that he now had to deal with her on this issue and she didn't look happy. Married life didn't seem to be the greatest at this moment in time.  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N2: okay weak chapter I know, but I had to do something for the time being. Right now I have established that it wasn't Brock, he is NOT alive, and that it was Brock's dad. But why would Hayley recognize who was outside her house those years and months ago? And who in fact is it? Also what will happen to the marriage now that Hayley knows Zach was drinking or at least smells it on him? More to be revealed in the next installment. Wow I have never ending questions with this fiction. 


	4. I'm A Born Entertainer

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Lipstick and Bruises. Miss the mass pandemonium and weirdness from the first story? Then take a ride with me on the second volume. Hayley and Zach are still happily married, with no issues, but what happens when the past comes back to haunt them? Ariel and Randy Orton have been going strong for just as long, and she is sure that there's going to be a proposal in the future, but will she get the wedding of her dreams? Or her worst nightmare brought to life?  
  
A/N: Okay so I updated my other story, the Human one, and I did it on my brothers computer and uploading was down for awhile last night so I couldn't upload and now that I am on my own system and I didn't email the chapter to myself I cant update until later, so here goes nothing with the next update to this one. Hope you guys like it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Following his wife into the other room, away from Ariel and Randy, who knew what Hayley had on her mind, Zach sat down at the kitchen table, and admired the flowers he had sent her from last week that still hadn't withered.  
  
"Why did you do it Zach?" Hayley asked, trying desperately to keep her emotions in check. She had a serious issue with drinking ever since she watched her father beat her mother and then turn his drunken anger on her when she was younger. She knew that Zach knew how she felt and although she didn't want to be a bitch about him going out with people and having a few beers, this seemed and smelled like more then a few. It was almost like someone dumped the whole keg over his clothes.  
  
"Matt asked me to come out with him and the guys for a few rounds. Listen I didn't plan on coming home wasted or even smelling like it."  
  
"But you did it anyway is that right?"  
  
"Hayley, there are more important things in this life then worrying about who I am drinking with. I am not going to come home and beat you and I wouldn't for the life of me ever hit our child together. You need to get past what your father did and just accept that people drink."  
  
Hayley sighed and stood from the table and walked behind the counter. She knew in a lot of ways that Zach had a point, but she also knew what it was like when the smell of anything alcohol like came across her and how it threw her back to all those years of being hit and abused mentally and physically. She had to admit it was a trigger and no matter what she did she couldn't get past it.  
  
"I wish I could make you understand how this is all hard for me Zach. I know you want to go out and be normal with the guys you work with, I mean I don't ask that you be here all the time with me, and I never will, and I don't even care that you drink. Just make sure you have a washing machine and a shower around you before you step into this house. I got trashed a lot when I was younger by my father, someone who said he loved me, and now it seems like I can't get away from it anymore."  
  
"Yeah well baby, you drank that night in the bar with Randy three years ago. Do you remember that?"  
  
The minute he'd said it, he knew he had overstepped his boundaries. He knew this was all orchestrated by Brock and that she didn't know if she was drinking or not because she was hyped up on the drugs that Brock had Randy feed her. Zach knew that she had gotten past that with Randy, but the whole event as a whole was still as fresh as if it had happened the day before.  
  
"Yeah I do remember that, very well thank you. Listen I don't have the time or the patience to deal with this right now. It's been a rough night and I honestly need to be alert for Carioca tomorrow morning, or well later anyway. So if you don't mind, I think it would be best if you left."  
  
Walking out of the kitchen and not waiting for a response, Hayley took the stairs silently two at a time, and when Zach finally made his way back out, she was already in the bedroom and closing and locking the door behind her.  
  
"So much for not sticking my foot in my mouth tonight." Zach whispered to himself before heading back in to see Brian and Ariel with Randy in the living room.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"So how long have you two been together?" Brian asked, sipping on the glass of water that Ariel had just brought back for him.  
  
"Wow, we got together shortly after Brock's death and been together ever since. We live together, and I couldn't be happier if I tried." Ariel said, her face lighting up just thinking about how they had been through so much, and they still managed to be this happy.  
  
"Yeah what she said." Randy said laughing, which earned him a slap and not a light one either from his girlfriend.  
  
"So any thoughts on getting married?"  
  
Ariel stopped smiling and looked immediately at Randy, because as much as she loved him and as happy as she was with him, she didn't see Randy as the marrying type and she honestly wanted to know what his response would be to something like this. It looked like he was feeling just as weird about it as she was though. So maybe she wouldn't get the answer she was looking for after all.  
  
"Being that we are so happy, the whole idea of marriage never really came up yet. I am not saying that I wouldn't ever do it, but it's just not something we have sat down and gone over. We are still learning to live with one another right now and that's how I want it to stay for now." Randy said, wiping his brow to make sure there was no sweat bleeding off him. He didn't want Ariel to think that she wasn't good enough to marry.  
  
Before she had a chance to chime in or even have Brian respond, Zach came in the room and he looked pretty deflated. Ariel caught the look in his eye and realized that Hayley had given him a good lashing.  
  
"How did things go Zach?"  
  
"She kicked me out for the night or day or whatever the hell it is right now."  
  
Randy looked at his friend and noticed how much it seemed to hurt him, and immediately got to his feet. Grabbing Ariel by the hand, they started making their way to the door. Grabbing Zach's suitcase, Randy let go of his girlfriends hand and walked out to the car with it.  
  
"I guess that means that you are staying with me tonight pal. You okay with that?" Ariel asked with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, it beats another hotel room."  
  
Following Ariel down the walkway to the car, Zach forgot that Brian was in the house at all. Jumping into the backseat and closing the door, Randy pulled out the driveway and took off for home.  
  
********************************************  
  
Stirring in her bed the next morning, she suddenly felt the faint smell of aftershave. She hadn't smelled it for some time, but right now it was upon her so strong, she knew she recognized it. Sitting up in bed, and focusing her eyes to the brightness coming through them she realized she had been so asleep that she hadn't heard Carioca all morning.  
  
Jumping from the bed and grabbing her house coat and throwing it around herself she made her way to the next room where her baby girl was probably just oversleeping. When she opened the door, she came face to face with the cause of the aftershave and the picture she thought she would never see.  
  
"Sorry, I heard her crying all the way from the couch and I thought I would come up and make sure she was alright and let you sleep. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, I don't mind, I guess I am just a little shocked to find you here. Is everyone else still downstairs asleep or are they out doing their own thing now?" Hayley asked, still taken aback by the picture in front of her. She had never in her wildest thoughts ever thought she would see this.  
  
"No they all left last night, Randy drove them home I guess. I heard what they were talking about earlier in the night and I didn't think it would be good for you to be alone."  
  
Before she had a chance to respond, there was a loud crash downstairs, causing the baby to wake up and begin wailing again. Grabbing Carioca and attempting to soothe her, she made her way down the stairs, with Brian quick on her heels. At one point on the stairs, she let him get ahead of her, and when they got to the living room, they saw the reason for the crash.  
  
"Jesus someone threw something threw the damn window!" Brian exclaimed, turning to face Hayley to see if she could understand why.  
  
"Can you hold Carioca for me? I will go get a broom and clean all of this up. I don't know what the hell is going on around here, but this has to stop."  
  
Brian grabbed Hayley by the arm gently before she could pass the baby over to him and make her way into the kitchen. She was obviously a little shaken up still and he was here to help her and he wanted to make sure she knew it.  
  
"Hayley, sit down in the chair and just tell me where to get everything. Your baby needs you more then you need to sweep this glass up. I am here to help okay?"  
  
Nodding her head, Brian took that as a sign that she would sit still and went to find what he needed to clean the mess up. He was almost back to the living room when he heard her scream. She had been through some pretty heavy things over the past few years, but he had never heard a scream quite so loud. Running back into the living room, he saw her kneeled down on the floor clutching something close to her heart.  
  
"Hayley, what is it?" he asked lightly, bending down beside her and trying to get a better view of what she was so scared about.  
  
Passing him the item in her hand, Brian noticed it was a picture, but when his eyes focused on what was in the picture, it almost made him sick.  
  
"Okay, we need to get you and the baby packed and we need to get out of here right now. When we get you somewhere safe, then we can call Zach and let him know where you are and that you are alright okay?"  
  
Brian was trying to keep his emotions in line, but the thought of what was in that picture was just too much for him to bear. He knew he only had one choice and that was to get this girl out of the house so that she could be safe. As much as he didn't want to be apart of this, it seemed he was again, and this time, he had to make sure it didn't end with one of them getting killed.  
  
"Why would someone do this to me now? They have had three damn years to make my life hell and they do it now!" Hayley screamed as she got to her feet with Brian's help. Looking around the room, she realized she couldn't be safe anywhere anymore. Everything was coming back to get her with a vengeance.  
  
Brushing her hair with his hands, Brian held her close to him. Taking her under his arm, they made their way to the staircase to go pack. He knew he didn't want to be involved, but he loved her, and for some reason it seemed that whenever the bad stuff happened, Zach was never where he needed to be. So it was now up to him to make sure she stayed safe.  
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N: Okay random questions again, LOL what was in that picture and what did it say that caused both of them to get so worried? And I hope that what I did with Brian holding Carioca for a bit there made you guys wonder about who she was talking too. But then again I said that Zach left Brian in the house, but was that the best move? Read and Review and let me know what you think. I will reveal more next chapter; I just need to confuse you all for now. 


	5. You Couldnt Be Any Cuter

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N: So work is taking its toll on me, and my writing I am afraid, so as far as a good chapter is concerned, I hope this one will do it for you until the weekend. I get my inspiration and my creativity back mostly then. So here you go for an update and I hope I answer some questions and not give you more questions with this chapter. As far as Brian goes, you had to know he would come back, but what role will he play? It still has to be determined by me at this point, so for now, just think of him as secondary.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Thank you for calling me with this information Brian, the sooner we catch this bastard the better." The detective said, shaking Brian's hand as he entered the barren hotel room. He noticed Hayley sitting on the bed rocking the baby in her arms, still obviously very shaken from what had happened earlier.  
  
"She hasn't said a word since the thing came flying through the window. I tried to call her husband, but to no such luck he wasn't where he should have been, and I have no idea where to look." Brian said going back to the bed and sitting down by Hayley and watching as the detective took a seat across from them.  
  
"So why don't you tell me what happened Brian just so I can get an idea of what he's playing with here."  
  
"We were talking, and a brick came through the window, with this attached." Brian answered quickly, pulling the disturbing picture out of his pocket and handing it over to the detective hoping to get his opinion.  
  
"Do you know the man in this photograph Hayley? Is he someone you have dealt with before?"  
  
Hayley, not trusting herself to speak, looked up at Brian and then back at the Detective, and just nodded her head. Just thinking about this whole thing made her sick. It couldn't be him and why would he be doing this now?  
  
"Who is he Hayley?"  
  
"That's my father, so you see I don't think I am in danger here, I just don't see why he's come back after all this time." She said in a faint whisper.  
  
"Do you realize that this is the man that we've been trying to get a hold of in the Lesnar investigation Hayley? Are you telling me that this man is your father?"  
  
Nodding her head again, still not able to even contemplate that this could be true, she turned to Brian, still clutching Carioca to her chest, and buried her head into his chest. Brian willingly let her do it, and then it came to him why she was so worried and why the detective was puzzled.  
  
"You mean to tell me that they share the same father? You can't be serious. This has to be random right?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. When he was arrested ten years ago, he looked just like this, and I think that's why he sent her the picture. He knows and he's playing mind games."  
  
"Why is it so hard to catch the sick fuck then?" Brian exclaimed, now completely understanding why she was so out of it and not able to speak. This had to be the sickest thing he had ever heard of.  
  
"Brian, just find Zach alright? I have to make sure that he knows what's going on, and if you need my help in luring him out of hiding, then I want to make sure my baby is safe." She said finally trusting her voice enough to know what she had to do and how to do it.  
  
"At this point we do not think that bringing him out using you is such a good idea. He knows that he is a father to you, and also that you killed his only son, so I think it's best if you stayed as far away as you can." The detective stated, which Hayley noticed that Brian agreed with, with the feeling of the nod of his head.  
  
"I still want to talk to my husband, so can someone just call Ariel and tell her to get his ass down here before he goes back on the road and I am left alone again with all of this?" Hayley practically screamed at them, completely at her breaking point.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"So how important is being married to you Randy?" Ariel asked, coming back into the kitchen after bringing Zach the sugar bowl for his cereal.  
  
"Not all that important, I mean is it to you?"  
  
"No, but I mean it's the first time we have actually talked about it, and Brian brought it up and things got really weird. You don't think that you need to marry me now do you?"  
  
"Of course not, you're different then all the other girls I've been with. I don't feel pressured for anything. Unless you consider the pressure to perform when I come home from the road most nights." He grinned, which made Ariel break out in a fit of laughter.  
  
"You never complained before now did ya?"  
  
"You wont ever hear my complain princess, I like it when you take advantage of me."  
  
Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Ariel ran to grab the phone as it started shrieking off the hook in the living room. Looking at the caller ID and seeing a hotel number she didn't know what to think and grabbed it up quickly.  
  
"Ariel its Brian, can I talk to Zach please?"  
  
"He's eating right now, is this important?"  
  
"Yeah, Hayley's sitting here with me, we had to move her out of her house and she really needs Zach right now. Can you see that he gets here as soon as he can? It's room 1020.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Ariel asked, now a little more then scared for her friend. Over the span of one night she had her phone cut, she kicked her husband out and now she was locked up in some hotel room with Brian. Things couldn't get any worse, or so she thought.  
  
"I will fill you all in when you get here, it's just massively important for him to get here."  
  
"He's on his way." She announced, motioning to Randy in the kitchen to go and get Zach and let him know he was needed.  
  
"Where is she?" Zach asked walking into the room and grabbing the phone from Ariel.  
  
"She's at the hotel with me, get here soon. Ariel knows the room."  
  
"Make sure nothing else happens to her until I get there. Is Carioca with you guys too?"  
  
"Of course, we didn't leave her behind." Brian stated kind of upset that his friend would even think that they would do something like that. His worry must be getting the better of him.  
  
"That's not what I meant; just take care of my girls alright? I will be there as soon as I can be."  
  
"Just don't show up drunk this time." Brian said under his breath, making sure that it was something that Zach wouldn't pick up on right away. Placing the phone back on the hook, Zach took one look at Ariel and Randy who both were standing there worried.  
  
"It looks like things just got a hell of a lot worse. Let's get the hell over there now."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"What do you remember about your father Hayley before the divorce?"  
  
"He was violent, and he had a massive drinking problem and usually my mother got the brunt of it, but when she was too black and blue, he would try and come into my room and start shit with me. I told my mother, she moved us as far away as we could go, and well all of the shit was an afterthought."  
  
"He just faded away that easily?" Brian asked, saying what the detective was thinking.  
  
"No he didn't, but he didn't come around because he didn't care and because my mother stood up to him the last time he raised a hand on her and fought for her life. He hasn't been around for years so why would he want to start now?" she said, almost hoping that someone could give her the best answer that wouldn't bother her.  
  
"He found out he had a son, and he found out that his only girl killed his only son, and if he is still drinking then it explains why he hasn't gotten better and he's out to get his revenge."  
  
"Brock was older then me by a lot, but I don't remember anyone being with my dad but my mother."  
  
"She wouldn't exactly know of anyone because she was younger right detective?" Brian asked, looking to see if he could read where all these questions were going.  
  
"No she wouldn't, but your mother told you about his past and her past right? So there was nothing in there that would say that you had a brother you didn't know about?"  
  
"No they married right out of high school, and well that just means he cheated on her."  
  
"Which doesn't shock me? Everyone cheats." Brian said more bitter then ever. He wanted to get away from all of this and the past but he seemed to be pulled right back in, and the fact that Hayley had ended up with Zach was still a fresh wound he couldn't let go of.  
  
Before Hayley had a chance to respond, Zach burst through the door, and throwing one look towards Brian who still has his arms wrapped around Hayley, he threw his hands together ready to strike.  
  
"So someone finally got a hold of you huh? Were you in another bar?" Hayley asked, not bothering to look her husband in the eye.  
  
"Hayley this is not the time or place alright? You told me to call him, I did and here he is. Let him take care of you." Brian stated, not believing a word that was coming out of his mouth but letting go of Hayley so that she could be with her husband where she belonged. Brian had to remind himself that she had a family now and he was an afterthought.  
  
"So someone want to tell us what this is all about?" Ariel asked, looking around the room and waiting for someone to open up about why they were here instead of Hayley's house.  
  
"Hayley got a threat last night, at least something we believe to be a threat. Someone threw a brick in her window, ruining it, and along with the brick was this picture."  
  
Grabbing the picture from the detective and looking at it closely, she noticed it was a picture of Hayley as a little girl, with someone who looked like her father but it had been a long time since Ariel had seen pictures.  
  
"That's your dad Hay."  
  
"I know, which means that our issues just got a whole lot worse. Its no longer Brock's dad that's after me, it's my dad, but the kicker is, he's Brock's dad too. My dad cheated on my mom and this is the end result."  
  
"You got terrorized by your own brother?"  
  
"Half Brother, and yeah, so things just got a whole lot worse."  
  
***********************************************  
  
A/N: okay that's all I can attempt tonight and it was 4 pages so it's better then nothing. More to come later, and at least you know the big issue now and yes I know its weird, but hell I could have made Brock alive, LOL So read and review as always and let me know what you think. 


	6. You Couldn't Be Any Cooler

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N: So it's the weekend and I hope that inspiration is better. Since I have updated three fictions already I think this one has to come so that at least it looks like I am a busy bee. LOL Thank you all for the reviews and to Katy for going back over ever f-in chapter and reviewing them all. LOL you raised the bar on my reviews and for that I thank you. Also on another note, I know making it so they are related was sick, but hell have you known me to be any better then that? LOL Things always change though, so the question is are they related. I mean it was only a picture of Hayley and her dad, not Brock too! LOL  
  
*************************************************  
  
"I've got to do something and I've got to do it now." Hayley said as they entered her house again to clean up the mess left by the shattered glass.  
  
"Do you really think that is such a good idea Hay? I mean you heard what the detective told us. You calling your father out isn't the best idea in the world right now. I think you should just go back to living your life, and stay the hell out of the wrestling business."  
  
"But don't you get it; I am right in the middle of it again. Two fucking years later and I am being hounded all over again by someone that was supposed to love me. Brock was sick, but at least he had the excuse. What is my father's excuse? He cheated on my mom, beat the shit out of us and now he wants to screw with my head?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds like it, and we don't want that so just lay off it alright Hay?" Ariel pleaded with her friend. She knew that once Hayley got stuck on something she never gave up and now that she was threatened and her family was at stake, she was like a rabid animal, she wanted to take care of it.  
  
"So did you and Zach talk on the way back here?" Ariel pushed, trying to get her friends mind off the issues and back on her marriage, which up until this point had been one of the best that Ariel had ever witnessed. Just what she wanted with Randy when the time came.  
  
"Yeah we did. I've been realizing a lot of things over the last couple of days. I've been hard on everyone around me who actually sits down and drinks. I'm so scared of having all of this repeated that I am taking my anger and worry out on everyone, my husband included. He drank with his friends when he wasn't around me. It shouldn't bother me as much as it did. So we talked about that and I no longer care."  
  
"Well it's alright to care, just not go anal and yell and kick him out when he comes home like he did."  
  
"And like I said, it was stupid of me and it won't happen again. After everything me and Zach went through to make it, I won't be having this shit pull it apart."  
  
Ariel watched her friend talking and realized that Hayley was finally getting stronger. She had for years gone around thinking that she was strong and then she had that strength tested and now she was realizing that she couldn't let it win anymore.  
  
"So what do you have in mind for calling out your father?"  
  
"You'll see in a couple of days if it works. Just trust me and what I have to do here alright Ariel? This is the best thing I can do."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"So Zach, you want a beer?" Randy asked, cracking up at his own joke. He had been trying to lighten the mood with his friend and he figured if he couldn't joke about the problem then it wouldn't get any better.  
  
"Very funny Randy, you are such a comedian."  
  
"So did you and your wife work it out?"  
  
"Yeah we did, but there's only one thing that we didn't even touch on and I need to know the answers."  
  
"Well what's the issue; maybe I can help you make sense of it?"  
  
"Why the hell was Brian in my house with my wife, and why was he in the hotel with her too?"  
  
"You brought him back with you right? You told him and he told you that you guys were afraid something bad was going to happen and you both came back. I don't think he's after your wife because Brian has never been that much of an asshole. I just think that when she kicked you out you didn't think about Brian still being behind."  
  
"You're right I didn't."  
  
"Well don't lose your mind over it then. He did what he had to do because he was there, and if anything if he hadn't been there it could have been a whole lot worse. I think her dad coming around would have been worse if he had known she was totally alone."  
  
"I know, it just irks me."  
  
"Because they have a past?" Randy asked, throwing Zach the raised eyebrow which meant that he had nothing to worry about.  
  
"Yes because they have a past. He was in love with her, and I know that she loved me the entire time, but she had to feel something for him to sleep with him and live with him and just be there with him."  
  
"So maybe she did. Have you forgotten that my current girlfriend was with Brock for a really long time?"  
  
"She was being used by Brock though."  
  
"But she still stayed. She even gave up on her best friend because she thought he was so cool or something. I think about what happened back then and how eager she was to help Brock get revenge everyday, but if I keep it up, it's going to kill me. You need to think about that."  
  
"Is that why you won't ask her to marry you already?"  
  
Randy got silent and focused on looking out through the broken window of the living room, and the mass destruction it had caused within the house. He had been through a lot with Ariel and although he loved her, he hadn't let go of the closeness her and Brock shared and until he did, he could never marry her.  
  
"Yes, but if you tell Ariel that or for God Sakes tell Hayley, I will deny it."  
  
"I won't tell either one of them dude, but listen to me when I tell you this. As much as I hate being married and tied down some times, it's the best thing I have ever done. You should think about that."  
  
Slapping Zach on the back and laughing at Zach's choice of his words, they walked to the kitchen to help the girls finish the clean up.  
  
************************************************  
  
"You want to come back to the WWE?" Jim asked into the phone, completely taken aback that she was calling him for this.  
  
"I do."  
  
"In your old job or you want to be in the ring on television?"  
  
"The latter. I want to get in the ring and fight. My first time in there was when I didn't have a clue of what I was doing, but this time, with Brian's help, I want to get back into the ring and fight for my life."  
  
"Where did this come from Hayley? Did Zach ask you to come back so he could see you more?"  
  
"No, he doesn't have a clue I am even making this call. I want to come out there and meet with you and Vince and then if it's right you can do it, and if it's not then I will come home and forget about it. What do you say Jim? Will you at least see me and let me make my case?"  
  
Jim sighed into the phone and glanced down at the schedule in front of him. He had some time on Friday that he could see her, if she was willing. He just had to make sure that Vince could fly out to meet with them as well.  
  
"How is Friday?"  
  
"It's fine, and Jim, thanks for agreeing to this. I know it's been awhile and with the whole Brock thing, I am not the most liked person right now, but I really need to do this."  
  
Hanging up the phone Hayley looked outside the newly replaced window and smiled.  
  
"Okay dad, you want to come and get me, I'm all yours."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Coming down the stairs in her house, Ariel heard Randy on the phone in the living room, which meant he had just gotten home after being away for the last week. She thought about it for a minute and wondered why he hadn't told her he was coming home this early. She hadn't been expecting him until later in the night.  
  
"No baby, it's alright, I will make sure I am there later. Just don't worry about me. No, she won't find out. It will just be me and you." She heard him whisper into the phone.  
  
"I love you too girl. Just sit tight like I said alright? I will make sure I take care of all your needs when I get there."  
  
Not wanting to hear another word of what was being said; Ariel turned on her heel and ran out to where her car was parked in the drive. Jumping inside, and putting the keys in the ignition, she realized the reason that Randy didn't want to marry her. Because he was spending all his time with some other girl that apparently he did love enough to marry.  
  
Turning up the radio, she let the tears fall down around her cheeks. She had just spent the entire day talking to Hayley about how they both had the best relationships in the world and now she found that her perfect boyfriend was cheating on her. She had to get out of here and she had to do it now before he found her and she had to let loose.  
  
Pulling out of the parking lot, she put her foot heavy on the gas, causing a screeching affect as she took off down the street. If he thought he was going to get away with this, he was sadly mistaken.  
  
Picking up her cell phone, she dialed Hayley's number, which she knew by heart. She picked up on the first ring, which was tradition ever since they had known each other.  
  
"Hey Ariel what's up?"  
  
"I need to see you NOW!" Ariel screamed into the phone.  
  
Well so much for being calm around my best friend again she thought.  
  
"You alright? And you know you can come over anytime."  
  
"No I am not alright. It's over Hay, all of it."  
  
"Okay just drive safe and get here and you can tell me everything. I love you Ariel."  
  
"I will see you in a bit, and I love you too."  
  
Throwing the phone back down on the seat, Ariel jumped on the off ramp that would take her to Hayley's. She had to find out who this girl was and she had to do it soon, before Randy had a chance to break her heart even worse.  
  
****************************************  
  
A/N2: Now I said this was going to be joint, all about Ariel and Randy and Hayley and Zach, so the end is about the first couple. I wanted to throw something in there. Now before you all say "Randy is such a dog!" think about what he said, was it really that bad? LOL Okay well none the less this chapter might be a filler it might not be, but none the less here it is, and I will be back soon to update! 


	7. You'd Never Be Any Saner

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews on the last chapter because it has fueled my desire to put out another chapter. I have to admit that this story pales in comparison to the first one and I am trying to do what I can to make it and take it up to that caliber of writing. I am very serious when it comes to my writing, and when I have to put out chapters I think are shitty, and you guys support them and like them well it means a lot to me. So none the less, now that I have spewed all of that weird mushy stuff, here is the next installment of Born Entertainer.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Hayley opened the door, watching in shock as Ariel stormed her way into the house, tears streaming down her face, her hair disheveled, probably from having the top down on her car, and limping.  
  
"You want to tell me what's got you looking like that Ariel?" she asked quietly as she watched her friend begin pacing around the living room.  
  
"He's cheating on me Hay! All this talk about how marriage isn't right for us right now because we are happy with things and he's cheating on me."  
  
"You know he's cheating how?"  
  
After listening to Ariel explain what she had overheard on the phone call, Hayley started to laugh. Not wanting to make her friend think that she was laughing at her or the situation, she took Ariel by the hands and led her to the couch.  
  
"Now you need to calm yourself down, and you need to listen very closely to me alright?"  
  
"Hayley what the hell are you laughing about? I come here and spill my heart out to you and tell you that Randy Orton is a lying cheating bastard and you're laughing at me."  
  
"Ariel I am NOT laughing at you or at this situation. I just think you need to know something before you start flying off the handle worse and we need to take you the hospital. Are you calmed down enough to listen to me now?"  
  
"Yes I am what do you have to tell me?"  
  
Hayley placed her hand over her friends and not looking away, but continuing to look her straight in the eye, she smiled, trying to break up the tension.  
  
"He is not cheating on you."  
  
"How the hell can you be so sure? After what I heard on the phone I would place bets that he is."  
  
"Ariel, that wasn't Randy you heard talking at your house. Maybe you wanted to hear Randy and so you thought it was him, but Zach went over there to check up on things before Randy came home and he called me from there."  
  
"You're telling me that Zach was the one cheating on me?" Ariel asked, her face changing from utter uncontrolled anger, to a softer, happier tone.  
  
"If you want to look at it that way, then yes, Zach was cheating on you with me." Laughing Hayley stood from the couch and walked toward the kitchen. After a few hushed words she came back out with none other then Randy attached to her hip.  
  
"Randy came here because he needed to ask me something important, and Zach was already over at your house checking out everything to make sure you didn't get any weird visitors like I have been. What I think you two need to do is talk this all out."  
  
Ariel nodded to Hayley and Randy hugged her before she headed up the stairs to give them their privacy. She had to check on Carioca anyway, and it was better if she wasn't in the room for the revelation that was about to take place.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"I am such an idiot Randy!" Ariel exclaimed as he took her in his arms. He had missed her and being away from her for those couple of days and now that he was home, he was happy to have her in his arms again.  
  
"Why are you an idiot Ariel?"  
  
"You mean you didn't hear my screaming when I came in here?"  
  
"No, I was out back on their patio enjoying the weather and waiting for Hayley to come back in so we could talk about what I came here for."  
  
"What did you come here for? You've been away for days and the first place you come is to my best friend's house when you come home?"  
  
Randy rolled his eyes and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Looking deeply into them he smiled at her, and then walked away from her to where his jacket lay on the back of the chair at the computer desk. Pulling something out of his pocket, he concealed it and made his way back to where Ariel was standing.  
  
"I came over here to ask Hayley for a really big favor. She agreed to it and that's all that it was."  
  
"What was the big favor?"  
  
"Oh it was just a question of whether or not she thought this ring was going to be good enough for an engagement ring." He said, still smiling, opening the little box in his hand and passing it to her for her approval.  
  
"Wait a second here, are you asking me what I think you are asking me here Randy?"  
  
"I think that I might be, and I am really hoping that you say yes because if you don't then Hayley won't get to be your maid of honor and that might crush her."  
  
"Oh my God Randy!"  
  
"Is that Ariel's form of a yes answer?" he asked, laughing lightly, and accepting her as she jumped closer into his arms.  
  
"Yes!! God Yes Randy I will marry you!"  
  
Bringing his lips to hers gently, they kissed, and they were so entwined with each other that they didn't hear Zach come back into the house, shutting the door rather loudly.  
  
As he walked into the living area, he noticed to two of them lost in each other arms, and not wanting to interrupt them, headed up the stairs to see where his wife was. All the love in the house was now making him want to hold his wife more then ever.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"So how is it going down there?" Hayley asked, kissing Zach's cheek and wrapping her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"They seem to be very happy, which means that he finally got down on one knee and proposed to her am I right?"  
  
"Yeah but it almost didn't work out as well as it looks right now."  
  
Not completely understanding what his wife was talking about, Zach threw her a deeply confused look, causing her to break out into a smile and realize that she had to explain.  
  
"Remember when you called me earlier? Well Ariel was under the impression that the only person that would be in her house that would be male would have been her boyfriend. She overheard your conversation with me and then bolted over here. She actually thought Randy was cheating, and then well he was here asking me to stand up at their wedding."  
  
"So he did propose then? Because from the looks of it downstairs, it would seem that she accepted something, but they need to be pried apart before I can say for sure."  
  
Laughing, Hayley released herself from Zach and picked up Carioca and passed her gently to Zach.  
  
"I missed this little princess?"  
  
"Is that the only princess you missed?" Hayley asked, throwing Zach a look that he knew only too well.  
  
"No, but I can show the other goddess how much I missed her later, when we have our entire house to ourselves." Winking at her, he pulled her close to him, and kissed him while still holding the now waking Carioca.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
After getting the clearance to go back downstairs from the two newly engaged friends, Hayley and Zach brought Carioca down, and while Zach held her, Hayley went to the kitchen to make everyone some drinks.  
  
As she was finishing pouring the soda into the glasses, the phone rang, and after waiting for three rings, and realizing that Zach wasn't going to run for it, Hayley picked it up.  
  
"I'm coming Hayley."  
  
"Who is this? Brian is that you? Did something happen to your voice?"  
  
"You're next Hayley, I'm coming."  
  
As soon as she heard the words out of the caller's mouth she realized that it wasn't Brian and that he was probably on his way out of town at this point anyway. The realization hit her with a flash, making her blood grow cold.  
  
"Dad is that you?"  
  
"Your mother gets more stunning the older she gets don't you think darling?"  
  
"You leave mom alone you sick bastard. You want me, then why don't you come and get me."  
  
Not waiting for a response Hayley slammed the phone down, and going back to her drinks, she picked them up and made her way into the living room. Placing them down, she tapped Zach on the shoulder and motioned to the kitchen.  
  
"We'll be right back guys. Hayley needs some help in the kitchen."  
  
"Hayley always needs help when you're around man. Its part of being happily married isn't it?" Randy said, laughing and pulling Ariel closer to him.  
  
As soon as they made their way into the kitchen Zach saw his wife's face cold white and ice cold. He knew something had happened with the phone call and he had to talk it out of her.  
  
"Hayley who was that on the phone?"  
  
"Zach we need to get to my mothers house as soon as we can. He's going to hurt her."  
  
"Who is going to hurt her?"  
  
"My father, he told me that she's even prettier now then before and it's got me freaked out."  
  
"Okay listen you call the detective and stay here with Ariel, I will grab Randy and we will go check on your mother."  
  
Nodding her head, Zach gave her a quick and gentle kiss and ran out to grab his friend. He had to make sure that nothing happened to Mrs. Peterson otherwise Hayley's world would come crashing down around her again and no one wanted that to happen.  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N2: Okay so whoever said that it wasn't Randy on the phone was right! LOL and well I had to add a little bit of shit at the end there, but overall that chapter was done to make the wedding proposal happen. Read and review and let me know what you think! 


	8. I'm A Born Entertainer

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N1: I have no idea how this one is going to turn out because I think with that last chapter, with the whole wedding idea reigning it, I think I worked myself into a hole. So I am going to try with this one to dig myself out and make it so that this story doesn't get too boring. I know I've been burning a hole in my hands with all my writing of all my other stories on both names, but I am trying to get back into updating this one too. I have more time this week so I should be able to do that pretty effectively.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"So the bastard finally got up enough nerve to come out and call her did he?" Randy asked as they hopped into his car. It had been a while since Zach had been to see Mrs. Peterson, but he thought he remembered the way.  
  
"Yeah apparently, and he's getting the results he wants. He's been trying to get her scared and it's working."  
  
"I think he's got everyone on the edge of their seats right now wouldn't you?"  
  
"Actually yes I do, I know that since all of this started up again I haven't liked leaving the house for one second."  
  
'I'm the same way with Ariel, I can't willingly leave her. She has to boot me out half the time. She doesn't seem as scared as Hayley or us. I guess she's gotten used to sick fucks since dating Brock way back when."  
  
"She's dating you remember? She's got handling a sick asshole down pretty well and now she's going to marry you to boot." Zach commented laughing and focusing on the road, trying not to speed too fast and get pulled over.  
  
Randy's cell phone rang and he answered it on the first ring, not caring who was on the other end.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's Ariel, we called the Detective and he's going to meet you there, we gave him the address. How far are you guys from their now?"  
  
"We have about another ten minutes but with the way Gowen is driving at this point I'd say make it five."  
  
"Tell him to relax."  
  
"You really think this is the time to be doing that? If something happens to Hayley's mom, I would never forgive myself and you know you wouldn't either. So how about I let him drive like the maniac he is and that way nothing bad happens to her."  
  
Randy could hear Ariel laughing in the background and relaying the information over to Hayley, who he could also hear, with Carioca in the background.  
  
"I love you Ariel and I will see you soon, take care of Hayley for Zach would ya?"  
  
"Will do, and call me when you find out anything."  
  
Placing the phone back in his pocket, he saw the street that they wanted and told Zach to make a left. They were here, and just as he had planned there was a strange car that they had never seen before parked in the driveway.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Isn't she a beauty boy?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a live one, but dad why am I here?"  
  
"Because I wanted you to see what I had to cheat on to have a better life with you and your mother."  
  
"She means nothing to me dad, so why don't you just do whatever it is you came to do and let's get out of here."  
  
"Okay boy, don't get your panties in a bunch. You aren't going soft on me are ya?"  
  
"No, but the thought of getting caught is making me wonder."  
  
"Aren't you a wrestler? Shouldn't you be stronger then this? You think my daughter's gimpy boyfriend is going to come in here and beat you down with his one good leg?"  
  
Even as he said it he started to laugh, thinking it was the funniest joke in the entire world. He was glad to have his son with him and to have everyone think that he was a crazy man. He felt bad that his daughter hated him, but he also knew that the time would come that they would come face to face and when they did, he wanted his son there with him. Patting the boy on the back, he tied the knot tighter around her mouth to make sure there was no way she could scream.  
  
" She always was a submissive bitch, now let's get out of here before someone hears her kicking the chair and comes to check on her. If I remember anything about this house and the people that live around here was that they have always been a nosy bunch."  
  
Running out the back door just as Zach and Randy walked into the front, they ran around the side and jumped into the truck. He noticed Zach walking into the house after Randy and he realized that his daughter's husband had more balls then he gave him credit for.  
  
"You want to take your next test son?"  
  
"Sure dad, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Take out that gimpy kid, you know the one that is married to your sister."  
  
"She will never be my sister."  
  
"You just say that because you slept with her and the thought is messing with you. Get over it, you didn't know and you know what? Neither did she. Let it go. You want her on our side don't you?"  
  
"You know I do. I loved her."  
  
"Then there's your next test. Kill that husband of hers. Then and only then can we make sure that her and that little baby of hers come home where they belong."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Ms. Peterson, it's Randy are you all right?" he asked as he pulled the blindfold off from around her eyes. When he saw the look of complete and utter fright on her face, he motioned to Zach to come and help him with the gag around her mouth and the ties on her arms and legs.  
  
Once they had freed her mouth from the cloth, she made a desperate gasp for air, like she hadn't had a chance to breathe for hours.  
  
"I am going to kill that son of a bitch." She managed to muster before the guys finished breaking the ties around her ankles, allowing her to stand up and move around.  
  
"Yeah well we didn't even see him here. How did he get in?"  
  
"Someone knocked on the door, and when I opened it I recognized the young boy, he was about your age Zach and I remembered seeing him somewhere before. He mentioned Hayley and stupid me let him in the house, and then within minutes he had me on the floor and started tying me up.  
  
"When did your ex husband come into the house?"  
  
"Sometime after I was tied to the chair and then he did the honors of gagging me so I wouldn't scream. I guess he remembered one thing in all his drunken mess."  
  
"He remembered what?" Randy asked, not following her at all.  
  
"This neighborhood has meant so much to me because the people around here notice things and they get involved. If someone had heard me scream then they wouldn't have had time to get the hell out. What made you boys come by? Is Hayley and Carioca here somewhere?"  
  
"No Ma'am, he called Hayley and told her he was watching you and she told us to get over here. A Detective had to come by before and warn us about him coming around again. They are watching him too apparently."  
  
"Doesn't shock me."  
  
"I didn't think it would. Randy what did Ariel tell you about the detective?"  
  
"That he was on his way to meet us here."  
  
"Well he didn't show, so what do you think we should do?"  
  
"I think we should take Hayley's mother out of here and back to your house. You've got tons of room and she would be safe there. I am home when you're not so we can take turns watching out for our family."  
  
"That alright with you mom?" Zach asked, throwing Hayley's mother a huge grin. He had been calling her mom since he had become a part of the family.  
  
"Okay son, take me to see my daughter. I think I have had enough excitement for one day."  
  
"You and me both. Oh meet Randy Orton, he's Ariel's fiancée."  
  
"Nice to meet you Randy, now if you don't mind now that I can walk again, can we just get the heck out of here?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"We're bringing her home now Ariel, she's fine but if we had been any later she might have been dead."  
  
"Okay I will tell her. Hey did the Detective ever show up?"  
  
"No, are you sure that he knew to come here?"  
  
"Yeah, Hayley talked to him and he was sure of the address. That's weird."  
  
"Baby, we will be there soon, just make sure that Hayley is alright and that she has the baby ready to be showed off."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A/N2: Who was with the father? Was it Brock or does he have another son? Where did the Detective go and why didn't he show up at the mother's house. And does Zach have a chance of making it out of this alive? All of these questions and more will be revealed in the next installments of Born Entertainer. Read and Review as always because it fuels the beast. 


	9. I Want You To Want Me

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N: Okay so my work is a whore on the whole having a WORD program so I can update from there, since that's where I get all my ideas from now anyway, LOL so none the less I wrote a bunch of chapters to my stories, printed them off and brought them home so I wouldn't lose the idea, so none the less this is one of them. If it comes out shorter then most I am sorry because I was on Word Pad and it doesn't tell you how many pages you actually use but it printed four so good on me! Here's the update for now so you all don't go too long without one, and plus I like getting the reviews when I'm bored at work!  
  
******************************************  
  
As soon as her mother came through the door, Hayley could wait no longer and ran right into her arms, not even letting her get her jacket off or put her overnight bags down.  
  
"I was so afraid he was going to hurt you!" she exclaimed, finally releasing her mother from the hold and allowing her to get used to the surroundings around her.  
  
"Well he didn't and as sick as it sounds we have his young accomplice to thank for it." Her mother stated matter of factly.  
  
"What do you mean young accomplice mom? Someone else was with him?"  
  
"Yes and I have heard this persons voice before. I couldn't place it then and I can't do it now, but I know that boy from somewhere."  
  
"This can't be happening, he can't be alive!"  
  
Zach threw Randy a look, and allowed him to take Hayley into the kitchen where they would have more privacy and she wouldn't upset her mother anymore.  
  
"Who can't be alive Hayley?" Randy asked as soon as they were in the kitchen and he was sure the door was securely closed. Pulling out a chair from the kitchen table, he let her get comfortable before pressing her for more information.  
  
"Brock of course! The detective was looking into his murder and now he is nowhere to be found, then of all things my father comes back and has someone with him. It has to be Brock. I thought this was finally over and they would finally leave us alone."  
  
"He's not alive Hayley; you're getting worked up over nothing. Listen your mother just went through something horrid and traumatic, which from knowing you, I know she must be used too by now, but if you start going around acting like this you are only going to upset her more and you know she doesn't need it, and Carioca doesn't need to see her mother this upset."  
  
Hayley had to admit that Randy had a point, even though she couldn't help being worked up. Brock was her brother, he had raped and stalked her, and she had shot him before they even got to know that fact. Now it seemed her father was hell bent on making their lives hell and had someone young with him. There could be no one else that would do this to her. But to make Randy stop looking at her like she was going mental, she decided to calm herself down for the time being.  
  
"Okay, you're right. My mother doesn't need this and to be honest I don't have any proof that it is Brock, so I will keep my mouth shut."  
  
Watching her for a second, to make sure that she wasn't just saying it to make him give up on her about it, Randy smiled and let himself back into the living room, knowing that she would soon follow.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"I need a drink."  
  
Ariel looked up as Hayley's mom said the words and she couldn't believe she had heard them. Back when Brock was acting out and causing Hayley stress when she was in the WWE Ariel knew that Mrs. Peterson was drinking, but she also knew that Hayley knew and didn't like it and was trying to do whatever it took to make sure she didn't. It had been a very long time ago and she hadn't touched anything since. It threw Ariel off to hear her talking like this.  
  
"You need some water or something you mean?" she questioned with concern.  
  
"No I need vodka, gin or something even harder. That man has done nothing but cause trouble for me and Hayley since the day she was born and now to know that he is back and the lengths that he is going too to make his point, well it just drives me to drink."  
  
"Well you don't need to be drinking. With all of us here around you he won't come after you again and believe me, we will be here as long as we have to be and if that doesn't work then you come where we need to be."  
  
Smiling slightly with appreciation, she took Ariel's hand and squeezed it gently but made sure it was filled with feeling.  
  
"You have been such a good friend to my baby girl all these years and I am so glad that you are here with her now. She's going to need you; hell I think we are all going to need you."  
  
Ariel wanted to tell her that she hadn't always been that good of a friend to Hayley, but upon seeing the happy look in her eyes, she just didn't have the nerve or the heart to do it, so she just returned the smile. She had to make sure that nothing bad happened to this woman, or Hayley's whole world would be torn apart.  
  
************************************************  
  
"So what did she tell you Randy?" Zach asked as his friend made his way out of the kitchen.  
  
"Zach buddy, I know you don't want to hear this but I don't think Hayley ever really got over killing Brock and now that she knows that they are family, it's hitting her even worse and I think you need to take her to get some help."  
  
"Why the hell would you say that? What did my wife tell you?"  
  
"Zach she thinks that the guy your mother heard was Brock."  
  
"But it can't be Brock."  
  
"That was what I told her buddy, but this is what she thinks. I can't even begin to tell her that she had never brought Brock to meet her mother. It can't be Brock, because I was at that funeral and he was buried dude, there was no way that wasn't him in that casket."  
  
"So you think that Hayley is starting to lose her mind?"  
  
"No, what I do think is that what happened those years ago, back with her father and her, and then with Brock, well it's all taking its toll on her mental state and now that he's back and finding out that she got raped by her own brother, and you killed him, I mean God Zach, how well do you think you would he shaping up mentally?"  
  
"Not very well. I guess you make a good point. I will talk to her about this and then I will see about getting her some help."  
  
"I think you are doing the right thing here buddy, because I love Hayley as much as you do, and I don't want to see her get hurt and by keeping on like this, getting hysterical for no reason, that's exactly what she is doing to herself."  
  
********************************************  
  
"I will do no such thing Zach Gowen! There is nothing wrong with my mental state and I cannot believe you would even question that!" Hayley exclaimed later that night after everyone had gone home and they had gotten her mother safely settled in for the night.  
  
"I didn't say you had a thing wrong with your mental state Hayley, I just said that you might want to talk to someone about all of this stuff right now that's all."  
  
"I have you, and I have Ariel and my mother, who the hell else do I need to talk too?"  
  
"I'm your husband, and I love that you can talk to me about anything because we've always had that bond but baby this is bigger then I can handle, and Ariel agrees with me on it. We love you, but we think that you can benefit from talking to someone who has dealt with the issues that you are dealing with now."  
  
"You think I'm losing my mind. Randy told you that I thought it was Brock and now you think I am a space cadet or something."  
  
Zach slammed his fist down on the table then, causing Hayley to quiet herself down but at the same time jump in fear. Ever since she had met him, he had never gotten that angry with her, and now here he was, doing something completely unlike him and that thought alone scared the life out of her.  
  
"Hayley, I am so sorry, look I didn't mean to get that angry with you." Zach pleaded as she pushed herself off the bed, content now to go sleep with her daughter and her mother. She didn't really want to be around him right now.  
  
"I don't care what you did or didn't mean. I am not staying in here with you because you are hell bent on taking me to some doctor to tell me I am losing my mind. I am not giving you the satisfaction and glee about thinking you is right here. You aren't listening to me when I tell you that I shot my brother, and that I don't think he died."  
  
"I am listening damn you, that's what you don't get! This is someone else entirely; someone who wants us to fight and someone who wants to help your father get to you. This person knows you Hayley I would bet my life on it. I just want you to talk to someone professional to help with all of this because from here on out it only gets worse."  
  
Hayley listened to what he was saying, but didn't want to agree to any of it. She knew that thinking it was Brock was a long shot, but that it could be anyone that was close to her before. Without even thinking she said his name, and seeing the look on Zach's face go from pink to pale she knew she had hit a nerve.  
  
"It's Brian."  
  
"What do you mean it's Brian?"  
  
"Zach don't you get it? The only person that I let get close to me was Brian and he's been acting weird since that night in the hotel room. I cannot believe I didn't see it sooner."  
  
"It couldn't be Brian, he helped stop Brock the first time or did you forget that too?"  
  
"I didn't forget alright? I just think that anyone can be driven to the point of no return, lord knows you think I am."  
  
Zach threw her a look as if to say that wasn't what he had been thinking, but it was too late, she was already halfway down the stairs with her blanket and pillow, still mad about his angered outburst, and intent on sleeping on the couch.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N: is it really Brian? We all know it's not Brock but there is always a chance it might not be Brian, just keep that in mind alright? It might not even be a wrestler, think back to the other story and it might make your mind think along my lines right now, but who the hell knows, it could be anyone! Read and Review as always! 


	10. Step Up To Me

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N1: Lately I have been a writing machine and I have just put out another story to add to the 8 I have on the go right now, so it's only going to get worse from here on out it seems. I continue to keep up with all of them, so look for updates in pretty much everything today because I seem to want to get at least something out to you every week on these stories. Check out the new one and let me know what you think and then I will go from there.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Where's Hayley?" Ariel asked the next day when Zach let her into the house. She looked around and not seeing any sign of her friend began to get a little worried.  
  
"I took Randy up on his advice and I asked her to go talk to someone that could help with all of this stress in her life right now."  
  
"Oh Zach you didn't?"  
  
"I did, what's so wrong in wanting to see my wife happy and well again, like she was before all of this stuff with Brock came into our life."  
  
"Did she ever tell you the last time she was told to see a shrink?"  
  
"She's been to one before?" Zach asked, genuinely shocked that he had never been told before. Now he understood her complete resistance to seeing one, which he hadn't before.  
  
"Yeah, after her dad went postal on her mother, she was sent to one and it didn't help her, she went home and got beat up pretty bad for it too. I just can't believe that she has to go through all of that again."  
  
"Ariel, why didn't she tell me this last night when I brought the idea up to her?"  
  
"Because she didn't think you would ever ask her to do something like this I suppose, and when you did I am sure she got angry with you right?"  
  
"Yeah, she slept on the couch and was gone in the morning when I came down with Carioca and her mother."  
  
"Well that's not a good sign. I think her seeing one would help her at this point, I agree with what you did on the surface, but Hayley has had a different life then me and you are used too and sometimes we forget that when we talk to her."  
  
"I can't treat her like a baby though can I? I can't be afraid that everything I say and do is going to set her off."  
  
"No, but you could have at least asked her why she was so against it. She loves you and for some reason she thinks that as long as she has you she can handle anything."  
  
"So sending her to see a doctor was the wrong move?"  
  
"I guess we are going to find out aren't we?" Ariel asked, but the look on her face told Zach that he had made the wrong move and he might end up paying for it dearly.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"So what brought you here to me today Hayley?" the doctor asked, pushing her glasses back up on her face, making Hayley even more sick then she already was. She didn't want to be here but for the sake of her family and what they thought was happening to her, she had to do it.  
  
"Actually my husband suggested that I come to see you."  
  
"Why would he suggest that?"  
  
Hayley knew she wanted her to come out and tell her why she was here, but she was having a hard enough time sitting still. She had never been a huge fan of doctors but she especially didn't like shrinks. They did something to your mental state that they thought was good, but in the end only caused more hassles. Her dad was a prime example of that.  
  
"He thinks I am slowly losing my mind and he thought that if I talked to someone about all of the pain I am going through that it might help."  
  
"Well then why don't we start from the beginning here then and you tell me what has been going on as of late."  
  
"It all started two years ago, maybe a little longer then that, but I haven't been focusing on dates much lately. I had to do an article for my school paper at the time and I had to interview my now husband."  
  
"Well that sounds like that's a good thing for you isn't it? You met the man you eventually married. Is it not a happy marriage?"  
  
"No, the marriage is wonderful up until this point anyway, but we didn't get together right away. It seems I was part of a bigger plan and that someone wanted to hurt me. They succeeded needless to say."  
  
"You want to explain what you mean by that?"  
  
"I met this wrestler named Brock Lesnar, and there is a whole other story to this guy but back then I didn't like him much, and he hurt me and the people close to me. He turned my best friend against me for a long time, and he raped me. This was all in the name of love or lust or something close to those. I think he was sick, anyway, he came back to me one day for more, and at the end of it I shot and killed him."  
  
"You shot and killed this man that had been wreaking havoc on your life up until this point?"  
  
"Yes, and for a long time I thought that was the end of the pain, but now it's all come flooding back and it's gotten that much more serious and screwed up."  
  
"Please tell me what you mean dear."  
  
"It turns out that my father had an affair on my mother before I was born and Brock was the result of that, so basically what I am saying here is that I was raped by my half brother, someone I should have had a chance to love and not hurt."  
  
"So when you found this out the shooting came back to haunt you?"  
  
"More then anything yes it did. I'm scared for my own life now because my father now knows that Brock was his son and that I shot him before he had a chance to find him. I guess what I am saying here, is that my dad was a mess before but he's loosing it even more now that he knows the truth of it all."  
  
"So he's come back and now he's looking to you as his revenge."  
  
"Yes, and I have a young baby to worry about as well as my mother who he seems to have a sick obsession with. I guess looking back on it, it makes a whole bunch of sense that Brock was his son knowing what he was like to me before he died."  
  
"Birds of a feather kind of deal?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of like father like son, but that analogy works too. He's been hounding my family and in the process I keep thinking that maybe my brother isn't dead and he's alive and trying to get at me for what I did to him."  
  
"Hence the reason why they have you here to see me?"  
  
"Exactly. I guess what I am wondering through all of this is, how sick am I really? I can't sleep at night anymore for fear he will come and hurt me and it's affecting the way I live with my family and I don't want that anymore."  
  
"Well all the answers will not come in one session, so what I am going to do is put you down for another one in a weeks time so that we can talk more on this and get it all out in the open. We both want the same end result here Hayley, we want you to be well and to make sure that nothing else happens to you."  
  
"Funny, you sound just like my husband, maybe he is in the wrong line of work after all." She said trying to make things light. She felt a little better getting the whole situation out there in the open and she hoped that getting it out there would help her mind clear of all the garbage in her head.  
  
"Maybe he is, but none the less, I wouldn't mind talking to him too, just to get a feel for what he feels with all of this mayhem going down."  
  
"Should I bring him the next time you want to see me?"  
  
"No, I want to keep our sessions our own, but let me call him after this session is done and when I get a break and we can set something up to see the both of you. I want to help you here Hayley not hinder."  
  
"I know doctor, thank you."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"You have her right where you want her. She is on the edge and if I keep seeing her, I can take her right to the place you need her to be and then you can take the husband."  
  
"Thank you doctor, you know I owe you one for this. My daughter doesn't have a clue what is good for her, but if all goes well I will show her."  
  
"Mr. Peterson, I don't usually like to do this, but what you have on me could ruin my career. I don't help you because I think you are a good man. I want you to know that up front."  
  
"But you will continue to help me until I get what I want. Then and only then are you off the hook. My daughter is going to be back where she belongs."  
  
******************************************************** 


	11. Why Do I Read The Writing On The Wall?

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N: Now I stated on my other account why I haven't been updating like usual but for those of you that don't tend to cross over to that one I will state it here. I know a lot of you that read these stories are also fellow writers and you will understand it. I have what we call shitty writing block. LOL What I mean by that of course is that I can write well but what looks good at the time turns out to be shit and it stops me from posting it. So basically what I am saying is that I am sorry that I haven't been my normal machine self but that's the reason and after writing my John/Trish fiction this morning I am attempting to write this one tonight. Wish me luck and hell review and tell me how much it did or did not suck!  
  
**************************************************  
  
"What kind of dress were you looking for Ariel?" Hayley asked, as they sat on her couch flipping through the mountain of wedding magazines that she had bought on her way home from the doctor's office.  
  
"Something white." Ariel stated her mind completely somewhere else. Hayley wanted to help her with the wedding but if her friend was going to space out when she needed to voice her input the most, she was going to give up and call it a night.  
  
"Ariel there is more to a dress then just having it be white!"  
  
"Well you choose you were always better at all that girly stuff anyway."  
  
"Do you want me to marry Randy too? I mean I could do that and then you could come in and do the role of wife for me. Seem fair enough for you?"  
  
"You want to be with Randy?"  
  
Hayley laughed and buried her face back in the magazine she was flipping through. Leave it to Ariel to listen to the part about marrying Randy for her and not the whole speech about the dress. It was obvious that something was on her mind; Hayley just wished she would come out with it so they could get some work done.  
  
"I don't want to be with Randy but at least I got your attention. What's eating you girl?"  
  
"Nothing. Well nothing serious anyway."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me and then let me decide how serious or not serious it is."  
  
"I took a test this morning Hay, and as glad as I am about it, I don't think Randy is going to be too pleased."  
  
"What kind of test are we talking about here Ariel? Like a written or a pregnancy?"  
  
Ariel laughed and smacked Hayley over the head with her magazine. She had to admit that bringing this out in the open and getting her best friend's perspective was actually a load off. She knew she was leaving Hayley in a spot about all the wedding preparations but she couldn't get the test results off her mind.  
  
"That would be the latter Professor Gowen."  
  
"You're kidding me right?"  
  
"I wish I was. I felt sick a couple of weeks ago, but I blew it off because of all the shit that has been going down with your family and your sick father. It got to me today when I was shopping so I picked up a test."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what? What do you think happened? You've been there Hayley so don't even think of playing stupid."  
  
"You're pregnant and now you are scared out of your mind to tell Randy because he's on a roll with his career and you would never think of asking him to quit because of you or a baby. Is that close enough?"  
  
"You know I hate when you use that weird shit on me, but yes in a nutshell that is exactly what I am talking about here. It's not rocket science or anything. I love Randy and I know he loves me, but a baby at this stage could make things a lot more complicated then they need to be."  
  
"Remember when I was pregnant with Carioca? I was raped by Brock, I slept with Brian and Zach and I weren't together but I still made love to him. I had a huge decision with that one. I know what you're going through because all the words and feelings that you feel and think are all ones that I have had myself at some point."  
  
"How did you deal with it?"  
  
"Well it was easy to get tested to see the paternity of the baby and all of that. The medical world has come a long way in determining before the baby's birth. In terms of telling Zach that hey you're going to be a dad, well that was really hard for me. I knew that I loved him with everything in me, and that I wanted to be with him, but I didn't know what he felt anymore and I didn't want to ruin his career."  
  
"Then what made you tell him?"  
  
"Can you imagine growing up not knowing that you have a dad out there, one that is possibly the best man to know in the entire world and then when you do find out, you're 26 and on your second divorce? I guess what I am trying to say is that you never know, but you never want to have your child resent you for keeping something like that a secret."  
  
"Can I ask you something serious Hayley?"  
  
"Yeah of course, I mean all of this is a big huge joke so I guess I can handle something semi serious."  
  
Ariel laughed when she saw the smile develop on Hayley's face and almost forgot what she was going to ask.  
  
"If it had been Brock's baby, what would you have done?"  
  
"The same thing I did now. I would have told Zach I loved him, I wanted to marry him and that I was pregnant and it was Brock's. Ariel I was raped, that's hard all in itself but at the same time, a baby didn't ask to be grown inside of me. It had no choice. I'm strange because even though it could have been Brock's baby I still would have kept it."  
  
"Even though you know now that he was your brother?"  
  
"I didn't know he was my brother until very recently so I don't know what I would have done. I don't think a situation like that would have been healthy but then who's to say what would have happened. I can't go back and decide that now."  
  
"So you think I need to suck up all of this issue and tell Randy the truth?"  
  
"No. What I think you need to do first is go to your OBGYN and talk to her about getting a real test done to see if you really are pregnant, those things can be wrong ya know."  
  
"Then tell Randy."  
  
"If it turns out you are pregnant then I would say tell him because he has a right to be involved in whatever you choose, you two being a couple and all. Listen to your gut here Ariel. It wouldn't lead you too far from what you need to do. You might be surprised; Randy might be thrilled about this."  
  
"Thanks Hayley, for talking to me about all of this stuff. I know it can't be easy."  
  
"It's not easy and it's not all that hard either, so what do you say we get back to reading these magazines and figuring out what frock you are going to wear down the aisle?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"So how did her appointment go?"  
  
"As well as I thought it would given the circumstances. She has to go back in a week and see her again, but for the most part she seems better then when she went."  
  
"So she's not extremely pissed off at me for suggesting it?"  
  
"If you want to know if she's going to tell Ariel to dump your sorry ass, I think the answer would be no. She won't do anything to ruin her friend's happiness, but for the time being I don't think she looks at you like she did before."  
  
"I kind of figured that when I opened my mouth, but you have to admit it was the right thing."  
  
"It was, and you're still my best friend. Now this is the first time that she let me out of the damn house to drink with you, so why don't we enjoy it?"  
  
Randy laughed and signaled the waitress around for another round of beers. Zach had a point. It seemed that Hayley didn't want him leaving the house much anymore for fear of something happening, but she had been the one that had suggested the two of them going out tonight and having a good time. Maybe the doctor issue was helping her in ways she didn't even know.  
  
"So have you and Ariel decided on a wedding date?"  
  
"No, and to be honest, asking her was hard enough for me. I don't know if I can deal with sitting down right now and choosing a day out of the year to say, hell let's become man and wife."  
  
"Do you want to marry her?"  
  
"Zach dude, do you always have to ask the questions that I find so hard to answer?"  
  
"So I take that to mean you don't want to marry her?"  
  
"No, I do, but at this point Zach, I don't know if I am ready to walk down the aisle with her. It's been happening recently where I notice women more then I ever did and it's starting to freak me out."  
  
"Have you talked to your girlfriend about this?"  
  
"Would you talk to Hayley if you had this issue?"  
  
"Yes, and I already have. When we first got married and she was pregnant with Carioca there was this one girl, I guess you could say she was like a ring rat. Anyway to make a long story short, she came on to me one night in my hotel room, and being a guy, I was aroused by it."  
  
"So you went home and told Hayley all about it?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
'What does that mean Zach?" Randy asked quietly, getting the feeling there was a whole lot more Zach was going to open up with tonight.  
  
"I talked to Hayley about how it made me feel, being an object of another woman's lust but in terms of telling her everything, no I didn't."  
  
'What didn't you tell her?"  
  
"Randy I swear to God if this ever gets out to anyone other then the two of us I will kill you, but I slept with this girl. I know there was no excuse but I wanted to know what it felt like to be with someone else and not be tied down. It should have happened before I married Hayley and before I even got back together with her but it didn't. I learned from it though and that's why I'm telling you to talk to your girlfriend before this happens to you too."  
  
"I can't believe you cheated on her Zach, what the hell were you thinking? I was talking about being interested in looking at other women, but not actually sleeping with them. Dude if she ever finds out your marriage is over."  
  
"Don't I know it? Which is why if I have my way she never will, right Randy?"  
  
**************************************************** 


	12. Build A Bridge

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N1: I think I came up with a song for Hayley and Zach! It's called Build A Bridge and it was the Survivor Series theme, LOL I like the song anyway but I think that this song works well with them, LOL So you're going to get a song chapter out of the way now!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
// Build a bridge to your mind  
  
Takes me there every time  
  
Lay it all on the line  
  
If there's a way//  
  
"Can I speak to Hayley please?"  
  
"You're speaking to her, who's this?"  
  
"Oh it's just a friend. I think you need to know something."  
  
Hayley had no idea who this person was but she didn't like the vibe she was getting from them. There was something going on here that wasn't being said and she didn't think she wanted to find out.  
  
"Hayley who is it girl?" Ariel asked, throwing her friend a confused look. They had been looking through the magazines and had actually come up with three different ones that they liked, and then the phone had interrupted them. Now seeing the look on her friends face she didn't like it one bit. They should have ignored it and let the machine pick up.  
  
"Shh, I don't know but I need to find out."  
  
"It's about your precious husband. He's not what you think he is."  
  
As soon as she heard the words her heart stopped. There was no way this person could know anything about them. She had nothing to fear because whoever this girl was, she couldn't do anything to hurt them.  
  
"Okay what the hell is the point of this? Why don't you just tell me what you so desperately want to tell me so I can hang up on you and get back to something important?"  
  
// Build a bridge, make a path  
  
Overlook the aftermath  
  
Make my tears be your bath  
  
If there's a way//  
  
"Zach cheated on you when you first got married Hayley, and before you ask me how I know this, I know it because I'm the girl he chose to do it with. I don't know you but I thought you should know."  
  
"Excuse me? You don't know what you're talking about. Zach would never cheat on me. Now if you are done trying to spread rumors, go back and crawl under the rock you came from."  
  
"It's not a lie and I can prove it to you. All you have to do is meet me. When Zach goes out of town for Smack down to Salt Lake City, come to California and meet with me. It won't be a waste of your time I assure you."  
  
Hayley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zach and she had always been close and always so in love that she couldn't really put her faith in the fact that this girl says he cheated. But at the same time the girl had proof apparently and was willing to show her.  
  
"Why are you calling me now? You had all this time and you are just choosing to tell me now?"  
  
"Your husband is out with his best friend Randy Orton who I have also had on occasion and I overheard them talking about it. I was planning on never mentioning it but if he feels fit to tell people about it then so now do I. You have every right to know and every right to be angry."  
  
"Okay so you are telling me that he told Randy right now that he cheated on me?"  
  
"Would you like a transcript of what he said or what lady? I'm telling you he did and I've got it on tape now as well. Now you're going to come to California and meet me so you can see for yourself what a dog your husband is."  
  
Placing the phone back down on the hook she turned to Ariel and just slowly broke down. If Zach hadn't cheated then when he came home later she would ask him and drop it, but what happened if he was lying to her and he had done it, she had to check this girl out and make sure this was right. Someone was playing a sick game with her sanity and she wanted desperately to believe that it wasn't her own husband.  
  
// only if you'll take a ride  
  
Go with me to the other side//  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
// Even though it's gonna crumble down  
  
I'll keep building till you come around  
  
Even though it's gonna fall apart, break my heart  
  
I'll keep building 'till I die//  
  
"She's not going to find out because I told her Zach, that much I can promise you. I seriously think you need to tell her though, that isn't right."  
  
"Did you just not sit here and tell me that you are having the itch to be with other women too? You might not do it, but maybe I was weak, who knows. All I know is that it is something I will spend the rest of my life regretting but I can't tell her. If I tell her, she's gone and I lose her and my little girl. That's a price I am not willing to take."  
  
"Yeah but Zach, what happens if someone else tells her? I mean do you really remember where the girl you slept with was from? And what she would do if she was asked to do it? You don't do you? Which means that Hayley could know right now and just not want to believe it? You're playing with fire buddy."  
  
"She won't find out alright? I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life making up for what I did that night so long ago. I have the chance to be really happy and never make a mistake like that again and I plan on keeping with that."  
  
Randy put the money down on the table and signaled the waitress to pick up the payment. He had to get out of here and the only place he could think of being right now was with his girlfriend. He couldn't believe that he had even talked to Zach about this, he now had more information then he bargained for and he honestly didn't know what to do about it.  
  
"Well if it isn't Randy and Zach."  
  
As they were halfway out the door they noticed Brian, and he didn't look the least bit happy. He looked downright pissed.  
  
"Hey Brian, how are ya?" Randy asked, trying to keep things light.  
  
"Oh I've been better. I just wanted to let you guys know that the next time that you decide to talk about all the girls you slept with, you might want to do it a little quieter. I never thought you had it in you Zach, and I'm sure Hayley doesn't either. It's going to be funny when she finds out."  
  
"And I suppose she's going to find out from you?"  
  
"No, you see I could never do something like that to her, I love her too much for that, but I know someone that could do it, and right now guys, you should be pretty worried."  
  
'What the hell are you talking about man? What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Just call it waking up and getting with the big picture. Randy, you didn't actually do anything so you don't have anything to fear, but Zach, I would get home as quickly as you can because she knows."  
  
"She knows what?"  
  
"She knows about Dawn."  
  
Randy threw Zach a look and then he clued in to who the girl was that he slept with. Randy when he first entered the WWE had a reputation as a ladies man, a fact that everyone knew, and he had slept with Dawn too, but he had never dreamed that Zach would have done the same thing.  
  
"You slept with Dawn Marie?"  
  
"Randy now is not the time, I have to get home, and Brian, I don't know what you did or what your game is but if you want my wife you're going to have to kill me to get to her because I will make sure you never even come close to us anymore."  
  
As Zach walked away, Brian grinned as the shadow came out of the dark to stand beside him.  
  
"I think that can be arranged, don't you?"  
  
// Build a bridge of memories  
  
Stretch it out overseas  
  
to the end of the world  
  
If there's a way//  
  
***********************************************************  
  
//Build a bridge made of pain  
  
Send my longing down the drain  
  
Have no reasons to complain  
  
If there's a way  
  
Only if you'll take a ride  
  
Go with me to the other side//  
  
She sat alone in the darkness, it having been an hour since she sent Ariel home. She needed the time to be alone to contemplate what had happened here tonight. Ariel was pregnant, they had taken the time to work on the wedding, and Zach had cheated on her. As much as she didn't want to believe it, the girl had been too sure of herself. She didn't know who she was, but she knew that as much as she didn't want too, she would go meet with her. She had to know for sure just what her husband was playing at.  
  
"Hayley are you here baby?"  
  
She barely heard Zach even though he was right in front of her now. She felt like she was looking at her life through someone else's eyes. Nothing seemed real and there had to be a way to shut it off.  
  
"Hayley talk to me please! What happened here tonight and why are you sitting in the dark alone?"  
  
She looked up at him finally acknowledging that he was there and indeed talking to her, but she didn't say anything, she just sat there watching him. She searching his eyes, looking for some sign of truth hidden in them but what she saw was clearer then anything she had ever seen before. It could all happen so fast, but she did see the guilt flashing through his eyes.  
  
"Where's Randy?"  
  
"In the car outside, he wanted to make sure everything was alright before he took off."  
  
"It's true isn't it Zach?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is, it's true, the reason Randy is outside and you guys are home earlier then ever is because it's all true and you lied to me for years, telling me you loved me while you slept with someone else. You have him out there in the damn car because you're scared of what my reaction is."  
  
"Hayley just let me explain please."  
  
"Zach, there isn't any more time for explanations, I'm leaving."  
  
Without another word, she pulled her ring gingerly off her finger and pulling his hand out, placed it in there. Grabbing the car seat with a sleeping Carioca in it, she walked to the door and with one look back at him; she made her way out to where Randy was waiting in the car.  
  
"Hayley what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting in the car and you're going to take me to my mothers. Okay Randy?"  
  
"That's more then alright. If it helps I'm sorry I even know about this."  
  
"Me too Randy, Me too."  
  
//Even though it's gonna crumble down  
  
I'll keep building till you come around  
  
Even though it's gonna fall apart, break my heart  
  
I'll keep building 'till I die//  
  
********************************************************** 


	13. All She Sees Is Hurt And Pain

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N: So everyone has had a ride with Dawn, LOL that's good to know because I didn't before. LOL so thanks for all the reviews guys it means a lot that people are still checking this one out.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
When Randy dropped her off, she just stood outside of her mother's house and let the breeze take her over. She hadn't been out to the house in awhile, and she was surprised how it still managed to look exactly the same.  
  
"Come on Carioca; let's go see if your grandma is even at home."  
  
Grabbing the car seat she slowly made her way up the walkway. She never thought that when she married Zach she would have any reason to go home, but now that she was here, she began to wonder why she ever left. Life had a way of working out when you're young and you have so much to look forward too. All she had to look forward too now was being alone with an infant daughter. It would take all of her energy not to go back to Zach.  
  
"I wondered when you would come around here again. I've been anxiously awaiting your arrival."  
  
Hayley turned around and almost died of shock. She was standing toe to toe with her father. A man she hadn't seen for years and he was acting like they were long lost friends. There was no way this could be happening.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"In the flesh. I bet you were wondering when you would actually come face to face with me again huh? I've been watching you baby girl and I was waiting for the best moment to surprise you."  
  
"You mean give me a heart attack. Does mom know you are out here lurking around?"  
  
"I am not sure what your mother knows anymore, she is no longer a concern of mine. You my dear are and that's why I decided to show myself to you. I heard about what your husband did to you and I just didn't think you should be alone."  
  
"You didn't think I should be alone? You have a lot of nerve saying that considering you stepped out on mom how many times? And beat us how many times? Get out of here, before I call the cops. You are aware they are looking for you right?"  
  
He just stood there laughing which caused Hayley to get more nervous. He didn't seem at all phased by what she was saying to him about being wanted and that could only mean one thing. She was shocked that she didn't think of it sooner. This was such a huge mess that it now all made sense.  
  
"They aren't looking for you; you hired him to come screw with my head didn't you? You threw the picture through the window, and used it to get to me. Why in the world would you do that?"  
  
"I would do anything if it meant getting you back where you belong."  
  
"And where do I belong?"  
  
"You belong with me and your brother."  
  
"Brock."  
  
"No, that was another thing I threw into the mixture to make it seem like there was something seriously wrong with you. You see when you broke things off with your old boyfriend and went back with Zach, you pissed off the natural order of things daughter dear."  
  
Hayley stood frozen in shock. She couldn't believe anything that was happening. She had thought it was a sick nightmare before but now it just seemed to get even worse. Brock Lesnar wasn't her brother after all and she wasn't messed up like everyone wanted her to believe she was. It was all a lie, and that meant that most of the last three years were a lie too. Including her love for Zach.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"So you're willing to listen now are you?"  
  
"Yes dad you have me right where you want me now. I don't have a leg to stand on. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."  
  
She knew that she had to make him believe her because if she didn't he might end up doing something to her or Carioca and she really didn't want to ask what he thought about his grandchild with Zach. It seemed he didn't like Zach much anyway; there wasn't much of a choice in what she should do.  
  
"I want you to come with me, stay with me and then from there we can decide what to do. There is no need to wake your mother up anyway; she's passed out cold from the beer she was loading up on earlier. Just come home with me and let me take care of you when you need someone."  
  
"Mom doesn't get drunk anymore, and besides how the hell would you know if she did?"  
  
"She does drink Hayley, you just don't care enough to come by and see it and I know because I've been here all night watching and waiting."  
  
Moving with him she followed him. She just had to get Carioca somewhere safe and she would fight him. There was no way that she was going to let him hurt her again but she wanted answers and this was the only way she was going to get them. She just hoped she didn't get herself killed in the process.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"You have to be the world's biggest asshole Zach."  
  
Zach knew it was coming but he was hoping that Ariel would understand that it had been done so long ago and that it wasn't even an issue now. He loved Hayley and he didn't want to even think about sleeping with another girl.  
  
"She's gone to her mothers if you care at all but I would honestly think about giving her the time she needs to deal with this herself. She was pretty upset when I drove her there and when I pulled away she was just sitting outside like she was lost."  
  
Randy couldn't get her face out of his head. There was no way he could even think about doing that to Ariel. If there was anything in the world that made him want to be with her even more it was this. Sure he had thought about other women, but now the thought of even doing something about it made him sick. He just wanted to be around her, marry her and be a real family. He never wanted to have to deal with what Hayley is dealing with now.  
  
"Well then I just have to go to her mothers and bring her home. Randy I know this was a mistake, I told you and I shouldn't have told you. I brought you in on this and the person I should have been talking to was my wife."  
  
"Well you realized that a little too late didn't you Zach? My best friend has no one to turn too anymore. She told me to go home, basically kicking me out so she could handle all of this herself. That girl called her, and then now Brian knows everything too. I'm thankful Randy could take her where she needed to be because right now he's the only life line we have with her."  
  
"What do you want me to do Ariel?"  
  
"I want you to actually look like you give a damn that your marriage is over you shit head. Then when you finally get it I want you to get the hell out of my house because you make me sick. You want people to know what you did. Well we do, and now you make us all sick. Get out Zach. Go out on the road and just forget we all exist."  
  
Ariel walked out of the room in anger and when she was halfway up the stairs she turned around and saw Zach facing Randy, obviously asking him what he thought. Turning back she made her way up the stairs and shut her bedroom door behind her. She had to find Hayley and make her come back home.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"So you agree with your girlfriend then?"  
  
"Zach I don't like the fact that I know this happened and I hate it even more that someone I deeply care for has been so affected by this, so in answer to your question I don't agree with Ariel, but I do feel obligated to take care of your wife."  
  
"Oh so that's how it is now? You're supposed to be my best friend."  
  
"No actually I'm her best friend and I'm Ariel's boyfriend. You came with the package. I wanted to help you out once because I loved Hayley, and I did that, so my obligation is done. Now I do think you need to do what Ariel asked and get out because right now the thought of what you've done and who you've done it with makes me sick."  
  
"You were with her too."  
  
"Zach, you are such an idiot. I was with her yes, but Ariel knew all about it because it was like 4 years ago and I was completely single. It was before I even met all of you. I have nothing to feel bad about."  
  
With that as his final words, Randy started walking towards the door, allowing Zach to follow behind him all the way to the door. When he opened it, Zach stepped out on the stairs and just turned to him, his face defeated.  
  
"I love her Randy, what happened before meant nothing to me and it means nothing now either. Help me get her back."  
  
"Help yourself get her back, we're done Zach."  
  
Shutting the door, he looked up the stairs to where his girlfriend was sitting at the top of them. Seeing the look in her eyes he knew there was only one thing he could do, and that was find Hayley before her world came crashing down around her again.  
  
******************************************************* 


	14. Come With Me To The Other Side

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE Superstars in this story but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson-Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N: In light of recent developments, making Zach sleep with a hoe, and Hayley go with her dad it took me awhile to decide where this one needed to go. So in the interest of fairness this story will be shocking in the weeks to come and you will not see it coming at all. So get ready to be dazzled. LOL Seriously though, this is a filler chapter as I'm writing it right off the top of my head. If I do make it more then a filler good for me, otherwise don't get too depressed if it looks like crap. I've got one too many stories floating that need release.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Zach drove in absolute silence, the car radio turned down low so all you could hear was the low monotone voice of someone singing, but would be unsure of what. He needed to think. He knew she had gone to her mothers and that's where he was headed now, hell bent on making his wife listen to him and to bring their baby home safe and sound.  
  
He knew he had messed up, there was no other way around it, but he had to be able to make it right. They had worked through so much hardship in the past that it only seemed natural they could beat this too. As he turned into the driveway he saw the lights turned down, realizing that with the hour of night her mother was probably safe in bed. Turning the car off, being as quiet as he could he made the slow walk up the walkway. He mentally went over everything he had prepared to say to her if she opened the door.  
  
When he reached the door he noticed it unlocked and slightly ajar. Knowing that Hayley would never forget to lock a door, he pushed in on it lightly letting it creak itself open. What he saw when he entered almost made him want to pass out in shock.  
  
"Oh my God, Mrs. Peterson? Can you hear me?" Bending down to the floor as fast as he could, fear cascading through him now, he realized that she wasn't breathing and that she barely had a pulse. He suddenly realized that someone else could be in the house and have hurt Carioca and Hayley. Filling her air with lungs he tried to revive her but to no avail. He checked her pulse again and released that it was gone. He didn't know where Hayley was but he knew she was going to lose her mind when she found out her mother was dead.  
  
Taking a blanket out of blind respect and placing it over her mother's lifeless body he went to look for his wife. If she had come here like Randy had said then where was she now? Had she found her mother and thinking she was dead freaked out and ran, and if she did, why did she do it? His mind was so bogged down with questions that he knew he had to find his family quick before something else happened to them. Grabbing his cell out of his pocket he dialed the all too familiar number and prayed that they weren't still mad.  
  
"Ello?"  
  
"Randy did I wake you?"  
  
"Zach what the hell do you want now? I told you to leave us the hell alone."  
  
"Randy I don't have time for this. Something's happened and as her friend I need your help."  
  
Randy immediately moved up in bed because Zach could hear him fidgeting to get dressed and to wake up Ariel who he assumed was fast asleep beside him. While he waited for Randy to stop moving he tried to think of where Hayley would go if she did indeed find her mother dead and he couldn't think of one place, other then the home they shared.  
  
"Okay what the hell is going on Zach? Where are you and what did you do with Hayley?"  
  
"I went looking for her. I came to her mothers house, but Randy there's something seriously wrong here. She's dead, and Hayley and the baby are nowhere to be found. Did she come by there or have you seen her at all?"  
  
"No, when you left we went to bed, there hasn't been a noise all night. Who is dead?  
  
"Mrs.Peterson is Randy. I tried to do what I could because I felt a very faint pulse but whatever I did it didn't help and she's gone. I don't know what to do here and i need your help."  
  
"I'm on my way, and Zach don't make a damn move until i get there you hear me? Call the detective and let him know whats happened. Don't worry we'll find her."  
  
Placing the phone back in his pocket he looked down at where his mother in law lay with the blue blanket now draped over her lifeless body. Someone had come here tonight to kill her or to make her scared and they had succeeded. He only prayed that they didn't do the same with Hayley.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Jim it's Randy, have you heard from Hayley today? I know you said something about her flying out to see you tomorrow and I wondered if maybe she got there early."  
  
"Well no one in their right mind would call me this early, aside from you. Randy what's going on son?"  
  
"Zach's in trouble and we think someone might have taken Hayley. Her mother is dead, Zach is there with her but Hayley and the baby are nowhere to be found."  
  
"Could it be her father?"  
  
"I think it's safe to assume that, or whoever he was working with. Jim I think there is someone helping him on the inside of this and I need to find out who before this gets any more out of hand. There is already one dead body and I don't want to deal with anymore."  
  
"Would he actually kill his own girl?"  
  
"I don't know but from the sounds of it, he's a pretty heavy drinker and he needs to be stopped before he does something he regrets."  
  
"I'll talk to Vince and see if he can find out if she flew out here or called him for any reason. Randy, don't panic we'll find her."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Why are you doing this dad?"  
  
Hayley was strapped to the chair, only allowed to have one hand free to tend to Carioca. She was so happy that Carioca wasn't a baby that cried alot otherwise she might not have been able to deal with her this way. She knew her dad was loosing it but looking through him now and seeing what he was capable off she couldn't help but feel slightly scared.  
  
"I want you to understand that you belong with me. I'm your only family now. The only person that cares."  
  
"Did you care when you beat me and mom?"  
  
"I did care, and your mother is no longer among the living so leave her out of this."  
  
"What are you talking about dad? What did you do to mom?"  
  
"I shut her up. That's all you have to know for right now."  
  
"Why are you so hell bent on getting me on your side?" she had to think of something to say because the pain of realizing that he had killed her mother was taking over her entire being. She had to make sure he kept talkng and that she kept him comfortable, for her sake and for the safety of her baby.  
  
"Hayley, I loved you then and I love you now. Your mother saw fit to take you away from me and put me in jail and everyday since I dreampt about coming back and reclaiming you as my baby girl. I wanted you to have the best family, I wanted to be a grandfather to your children, even if it is by the cheating gimp. Hayley I only want whats best for you."  
  
"What is best for me then dad?"  
  
"Being safe, and being away from that man that decided to mistake his vows for a good lay with a bonafied slut. Hayley don't you see, you belong with me, and you deserve a whole lot better then what you've been given."  
  
Hayley had no idea what he was getting at but she was becoming more and more alarmed by the minute. He really did think he was doing the right thing for her. There had to be a way that she could get him to let her go. She had to get contact with someone before it was too late and he really flipped his lid.  
  
"So you said Brock wasn't my brother, well then who is?"  
  
"Remember that detective?"  
  
"The one that was outside my house doing surveillance?"  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"Your mother had an affair and he was the result of that, which was partially the reason I drank. She gave him away and when she became pregnant with you, it seemed like everything would work out fine. Well he's your brother, I am his father, bu t contrary to belief, no one knew that until recently. I used Brock in my plan to drive you away from Zach and in the end he died for the cause. Your brother has been stalking you and tailing you and reporting back to me. But there's more."  
  
"What else could you possibly say to me? Do you realize the kind of hell you've put me through. You don't love me at all, I'd be shocked if you even liked me."  
  
"Brian Kendrick, the love of your life, is my stepson now. He didn't know until recently but when he found out it didn't shock him too much. You see you broke his heart when you went back with Zach and had his baby. But the baby might not even be Zach's isn't that right?"  
  
Hayley was frozen in shock. All of this was coming at her and she couldnt think straight. There was no way that Brian could really be helping her father ruin her life and there was no way that her father could know about the paternity issue.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. I took the test, it's Zach's baby."  
  
"Tests can be done wrong, or even switched if you pay the right people."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"I'm not saying because now is not the time, but the fear is there. Brian loves you Hayley, he never stopped and yes you two did sleep together and technically you two are related but not in a sick perverse way. I wanted you to believe that just to steer you here where you are now. He's my stepson, but he's also a lover burned. So with the help of you're real brother posing as a cop and your step brother posing as a friend, I was able to come back into your world. I never should have been forced out off to begin with."  
  
"I can't believe what you're telling me. You got all of these people who were mad at me because of the screwed up events of the last three years and you made them hurt me? I killed Brock for no reason other then that you set him up that way?"  
  
"Yes. Don't you remember how Brock saved your life, and then Randy came to you afterwards and told you that Brock had planned it? Well he didn't. I did. I was the bartender that night in the club when Randy put the moved on you. I fed you drugs and booze. You all played a part in my game."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I love you, and I'm afraid dear Hayley that you and your precious little girl aren't going anywhere."  
  
*************************************************************** 


	15. Serenity

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE Superstars in this story but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson-Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N: I have no idea where the hell I was going with this story it's been so long since I wrote anything about it LOL. Be warned I am going to fiddle with it a bit. The important stuff will stay the same but directions may change. There is romance in this somewhere I promise.

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere? You claim to love me but yet you aren't letting me leave here of my own free will?"  
  
"No precious I'm not."  
  
"You claim to love me but you didn't try to have a relationship with me before now, and what you're doing is just plain sick. You're telling me that I slept with my step brother and he still wants me and that's supposed to be alright with you?"  
  
"Well you were happier with him."  
  
"When I thought that he was normal and not in any way a family relation dad. Don't you get it? I don't want anything to do with Brian now that I know this. I mean how could you think telling me all of this would be okay? What did you do to those paternity tests dad? And better yet what the hell have you done with mother?"  
  
Looking away from his daughter he started towards the door. Rather then answer the questions she needed answered for her own sanity, he was now choosing to walk away and leave her in wonder.  
  
"Dad don't leave me in here like this alright? Can't you see that Carioca needs to be with her father? You can have me and do whatever the hell it is you have planned. I will go along with all of it, but I cannot and will not have my daughter in the middle of this."  
  
"Well Brian should be here rather shortly so he can take his daughter somewhere safe and make sure she is out of the line of fire."  
  
"Brian is not her father!" Hayley screamed. She had gotten to the point now where being here alone with this man who said he loved her was making her lose her mind. She only hoped that someone was worried and out there looking for her, and god only knows what really happened to her mother. She had to do whatever it took to make sure they both came out of it alive.  
  
"We'll see about that young lady."  
  
Not able to handle it anymore, Hayley let the tears fall down her face. There was no way she was going to get out of here unless she started to believe what he was telling her, and she didn't want to do that. As much as she hated Zach for what he did right now, she did not want to be taken away from him and from Carioca. She loved them both, more then her own life.  
  
"I'll do whatever it is you want dad, just please let me go. Drop me at a hotel and I will do whatever it is you want to do. I will leave Zach for good."  
  
"Now you're getting the idea."  
  
Smiling at his daughter he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Hayley couldn't help smelling the booze all over him, and it almost made her want to puke, but she held her tongue, knowing she was finally getting somewhere.  
  
"So this is the plan sweetie, lets just hope for your sake you agree with it. It would cause you a great deal less pain this way."

* * *

As the cops blocked off the rest of the house and made their way down the walk to where their patrol cars were, Zach and Randy hung their heads. In such a little amount of time, they had all gone from being happy to being sick, as if the nightmare was starting all over again.  
  
"What could he have done with her?" Zach asked, beginning to pace up and down the walkway in front of the now bloody house.  
  
"He probably took her somewhere like an abandoned building and he is awaiting a good time to make a ransom demand or something. We called in the cop from the initial investigation and he is going to put the clues together."  
  
"There is something not right about that cop Randy and you know it."  
  
"It does seem like he is way over interested in what is happening with Hayley and making sure she is alright. Too close for comfort is what I was thinking."  
  
"Well what do we do? Where do we go? How the hell am I going to find my wife, and my baby girl."  
  
"We're going to check every damn dive in this area if we have too until we find her. I am sure she is fine, he wouldn't want to hurt her or his grandchild I'm sure. Whatever it is that he wants, it's more about you I think then it is about her."  
  
"You're right. You better call Ariel before she wonders if we got hurt too man. I can wait for you in the car."  
  
Watching Randy walk away, Zach bent down to the ground and silently prayed that wherever his wife was at that moment, that her and the baby were alright.

* * *

"Call her right now Hayley and let her know you are alright and where you will be staying for the time being. I want to make sure the cops are pulled off the trail until I can figure out what I want you to do for me. Will you do it?"  
  
Scared out of her wits and not wanting to make it any worse she agreed with the nod of her head. She had to get a way out of this and fast, but maybe it was better that she let Ariel know what's going on."  
  
Pulling out her cell phone, she dialled the familiar number and waited as the rings went in. Suddenly she was there, on the phone saying hello.  
  
"Ariel, it's Hayley. Listen I don't have much time but I just wanted to tell you that I am fine. So if you could, please tell the police that I am okay. I know they were called because Zach must be going insane. Just tell him that I am with Brian in a hotel close by and that I need this time alone right now. Can you do that?"  
  
"Hayley my God where the hell are you? Does your father have you or something or are you really shacking up with Kendrick?"  
  
"Yes he does. He will take good care of me. I just need to do what I need to do and then I will be home alright?"  
  
"Hayley, where the hell is he keeping you? Has he hurt you?" Ariel screamed into the phone desperate for some answers.  
  
"No I am alright okay? I have to go, but just do what I told you too. I am with Brian and I am happy and safe and Carioca is so delighted to see her Uncle Brian."  
  
Hanging up the phone she threw it to her father. She didn't want him to think she was going to go behind his back. Knowing what tricks he had around the bend made her want to protect herself anyway she could. Even if it meant giving up all contact with the people she really loved.

* * *

"Ariel, calm down and tell me what she said!" Randy said into the phone, not wanting to speak too loud and send Zach into a frenzy.  
  
"She is with her father but he told her to tell me she was with Brian and the baby. I think he might really hurt her Randy."  
  
"Do you know where they are taking her?"  
  
"Some hotel close by she said. I guess that's all she was permitted to tell me. How is her mother? Is everything alright?"  
  
"She's really dead if that's what you want to know. It looks pretty bad, and Zach is really hurt right now. We are going to be out all night, but thank you for telling me what happened before I called. We might have a better shot at finding her."  
  
"You really love her don't you Randy?"  
  
"Yeah I do. I have to admit, I didn't like that she got with Zach in the end, but I didn't expect to find you either. Look this isn't the time to go over all of this alright. I will call you if we find anything out. Just for our sake, don't tell that cop anything else alright?"  
  
"Why is he in on this?"  
  
"We think he might have something to do with it, so don't open the door or tell him anything if he calls alright? I will be home soon."  
  
"Okay, I won't do anything but wait for you to call back or come home Randy. I love you, please be safe."  
  
"Will do, bye Ariel."

* * *


	16. Believe It's Real

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE Superstars in this story but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson-Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N: I'm glad that you don't think I went too far from the story since I totally couldn't see where the hell I was going with it before when I read it over again. I have some traumatic stuff coming up so stay tuned.

* * *

After not hearing from the guys for the last two hours Ariel was going out of her mind. She was afraid to look out the window, she kept staring at the phone willing it to ring with news that the guys had found Hayley and were bringing her home, but nothing seemed to want to happen and Ariel didn't know how much more she could take.  
  
As she paced around the house there was a ring in the kitchen. After a few seconds of just listening to it, Ariel figured she had better answer it in case the guys really needed to see her or it was Hayley again.  
  
Racing through the kitchen, she slammed her hand down on the phone and picked it up quickly, a little out of breath from the run.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Ariel?"  
  
"The one and only, how can I help you?"  
  
"This is Detective Morrison. Remember me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah of course I do. What's up? Is there something we all need to be made aware of?"  
  
"I thought Randy would have already filled you in on it. Guess he didn't."  
  
Playing along with the Detective was hard, but she knew what Randy had told her about possibly being involved in Hayley's abduction, so she didn't want to let him know that anything was off the mark.  
  
"What was he supposed to tell me?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. They all seem to think I'm weird I guess. Do you think I'm weird Miss Ariel?"  
  
"Now why would I think something weird like that? You just get overly involved in your work. More people should be thankful to have a cop like you around. Makes people feel a hell of a lot safer."  
  
"So you feel safe with me around do you?"  
  
"Oh yes of course I do." Ariel shrieked, not wanting to sound too wound up but finding it hard to keep going and not freak out on his ass.  
  
"Would you feel okay if I came over and saw you right now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you do look cute in that white little panty thing you're wearing and I was wondering if I could come on over and see you in it up close."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You really think I'm that stupid you little bitch? I've been keeping an eye on your house for the last little while. I have the phone tapped which means I heard what you did and I know everything that you know, and now, just so the plan doesn't get screwed up, I am coming to close your little trap once and for all."

* * *

"How many hotels could be in this area?" Randy asked, for the last time as he drove along and watched Zack picking them off the map out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Three more. I would have figured that her dad wouldn't have much money, being just out of jail and all, but all the flea bag ones are empty of people, we checked so that leaves the big ones. The Hilton, The Holiday In Express, which to me looks bigger then the normal ones, and the Howard Johnson."  
  
"Which one do you want to go to first?"  
  
"The Howard Johnson. Everyone loves a Ho Jo right?"  
  
"Yeah it's the best thing from a flea bag you can get around here I suppose. Perfect for someone who wanted to steal and hide a woman and her baby."  
  
"Do you think we'll find her before he hurts her like he did her mother Randy? Or are we just shooting blanks here?"  
  
"Listen, Hayley is my best friend, not to mention my wife's best friend besides me. If I go home to Ariel without her in my arms, then there is going to be something wrong. I won't give up."  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do love Ariel. I would do anything for her."  
  
"I didn't mean Ariel, I meant Hayley. If we find her, are you going to spill your guts or something?"  
  
"Just shut up and let me focus on getting us where we need to get okay? I'm with Ariel and that's all that matters."

* * *

"It seems your friend Ariel has tipped off your husband and Randy, which means they are probably all over this fair city looking for you as we speak. You going to stick with the plan little girl?"  
  
"You know I will alright. I told Ariel not to worry. If she told Randy and Zach then she's not really listening to me and focusing on getting her friend back. Don't hold me responsible for what she did. Let's just get with this stupid plan."  
  
"Well no worries about Ariel, she is being taken care of as we speak. She won't cause us anymore problems princess. Now for the surprise. Brian come on out and see your soon to be wife."

* * *

When she hung up the phone on the callers ears she noticed the lights go off. Darkness surrounded her, and as she stumbled to get to the stairs so she could hide in one of the closets, she tripped and fell.  
  
As she went to reach for her ankle, she felt someone touch her from behind, but not being able to see, she assumed it was just Randy playing around. There couldn't be a killer outside her house ready to do her in could there?  
  
"Now this will be quick as long as you don't put up much of a fuss." the voice answered, almost like it knew what she was thinking.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to prove? Leave me the hell alone." She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping someone was out there listening, and made a way for the stairs, as she got to the third step she heard the shot, and all she saw next was an overpowering surge of darkness, and she fell backwards, spiralling all the way back down the stairs to the face of her killer below.

* * *


	17. It Only Hurts When I Breathe

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE Superstars in this story but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson-Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N: When I started writing this one again, I figured I would run in a different direction then what I was doing before. Sitting here and reading over what I have done in the last couple of days as an update, I see that is indeed what I am doing. So you fans of this story, please do bear with me, it will all make sense in time.

* * *

"Man she isn't picking up her phone. I hope to God she didn't talk to that cop after I told her not too."  
  
Zach just looked at Randy, noticing the concern on his face. If there was anything between Hayley and him, he sure didn't care about it right now. He was too concerned with Ariel and whether or not she had gotten herself in danger.  
  
"Well what do you want to do, turn the car around and go back to the house?"  
  
"I don't know Zach. Don't you get it? We've got Hayley in danger of losing her life with her father, who for all we know would really kill her. Then on the other hand we've got my fiancée who shouldn't be in any danger, very well could be. I don't know what to do here man. Do you?"  
  
"I cant say that I do Randy. I love Hayley, but she would never forgive me if we let something happen to Ariel. Her and Ariel have been best friends forever. Through everything."  
  
"Why can't we ever have anything easy man? Why does it always have to be the dramatic or nothing at all? There is a baby on the line."  
  
Seeing a turn lane straight ahead, Zach had made the decision. If anything had happened to Ariel when they could have stopped it, Hayley would lose her mind. There was no way he was going to get his wife back only to disappoint her. So as he reached the light he did a wide u turn and spun the car around. Back to the house it was. Zach only prayed that it wasn't as bad as Randy seemed to think.

* * *

She looked up at her father and shock was plastered on her face. Soon to be wife? Brian? Wasn't he supposed to be her brother? What the hell was her father thinking. She hadn't been sure he was off his rocker before, but now there was no doubt.  
  
"Hayley, I'm so sorry about the way this went down. It just doesn't seem right. I'm sorry Dad, I can't do this to her, not like this."  
  
"You'll do what I tell you boy. Didn't I tell you that I would have her delivered to you as long as you played along boy? Well here she is, and now that I have you checked in little girl, the two of you can get at it."  
  
Hayley shot a look at Brian, who looked as confused as she did about the whole situation. She then began to think of what could be going through Brian's mind. As if he knew what she was trying to do, he smiled weakly. All he was trying to do was get his girlfriend whom he loved back. He didn't want anything else to do with the rest.  
  
"Thanks Dad. God Brian I missed you." she exclaimed, trying to make her father believe that she was really wanting to be with Brian and not Zach. Whatever it took to get this baby and the rest of them out of this alive.  
  
"I miss, I've missed you too Hayley. How is Carioca?"  
  
"She's fine. A little shaken up from all the excitement, but she is more then glad to see her father."  
  
Hayley knew as soon as she dropped the word father that it was going to cause fireworks. The way Brian looked at her she had never been looked at in her life, but the smile on her fathers face was priceless. The plan seemed to be working out just fine. She might end up being out of here sooner then she thought.  
  
"My daughter?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Brian. I mean my dad just made me come to realize that she is yours and that what I thought to be true wasn't."  
  
Brian threw a look at his step father and then turned back to Hayley and the baby and smiled weakly again.  
  
"Does this mean that you're here to stay? With me I mean? Can we work out everything and be a family?"  
  
"That's why I'm here Brian. So how about we ask my father to leave so we can talk all of this out in private alright?"  
  
They both turned to face the man they both thought of as their father and smiled at him. The grin on his face was almost too sickening to watch, but Hayley sucked it up because she knew that they had to get rid of him if she wanted to go home.  
  
"Right, you're absolutely right, I should give the two of you some time alone. Brian, you watch over her and I will be in touch."

* * *

When they reached the house they saw a car that they had never seen before speeding out of the driveway. As soon as Randy caught sight of the shadow in the front seat he knew that there was really nothing right about Ariel not answering the phone.  
  
"Zach stop the car!"  
  
"What? What the hell are you asking me to do that for?"  
  
"Just stop the fucking car!" Randy growled, and when Zach pulled the car to a stop, he made a running dash for the house. The door was locked and not wanting to waste time looking for the keys he kicked the door in, and that's when he saw what would make his heart stop.  
  
He bent down beside her and immediately checked her pulse, noticing that there was none, and there was no sight of breath left in her body. He lowered his head to her chest and began to cry, which is how Zach found him when he finished parking the car and ran inside.  
  
"Oh shit, what the hell happened here?" he questioned lightly looking around and taking in the scene. Whatever had happened it sure looked like Ariel fought until the bitter end.  
  
"The only person that can answer any of that has Hayley. Call the police and have them come for Ariel right now. I need to get back out on the road and find Hayley before something like this happens again."  
  
"Randy, she's my wife. I can go out and look for her if you want to stay here with Ariel. It's alright man."  
  
"No, whoever did this is probably on their way to Hayley right now. After seeing what they did to Ariel there is no way in hell I am going to let them do this to my best friend too. DO whatever you want Zach, but I am out of here."  
  
Not giving Zach a chance to figure out what he wanted to do or how to go about it, Randy ran out to the car and started it up. Zach heard the start of the engine and ran out to join him, but Randy was already halfway down the street. Walking back inside he took a look at Ariel and he felt the tears come to his eyes. For the second time tonight death had come to him. He just hoped that no matter what happened with Randy, that it didn't hit a third time with his wife.

* * *


	18. Behind Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE Superstars in this story but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson-Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N: I happen to think I am turning all my happy romances into horror stories lately. LOL. As long as you guys keep liking it though. That's my mission, although I have to admit this story is going in a totally new direction now. Some of it will be the same, but the main focus will change and it will change dramatically.

* * *

"Jesus I thought he would never leave. How the hell could you help that bastard?" Hayley shot out as soon as her father had left the room. Now that she had Brian alone, she was hoping that he wasn't as far gone as her father and that he would do the right thing and get her the hell out of here.  
  
"I had no other choice alright? He threatened to kill my mother if I didn't go along with all of this sick shit. You know I love you and I love that baby girl of yours. I wouldn't naturally go into this to get the two of you hurt."  
  
Hayley felt herself relax a little when she realized that Brian was only a part of this plan because her father had put him in a bind. She knew what he meant when he talked about having his mother threatened. She felt the same way about her mother even though she knew that her mother was lost to her forever now.  
  
"Well then what the hell do we have to do to get out of here?"  
  
"Brian I would say we call Zach, but I know that the next time he comes back to this room and sees my phone he is going to know I did that. He seems to think Randy is safe for some reason. Like Randy had a hell of a lot to do with this plan, maybe he is the ticket to getting us out of here and out of the bastards line of fire."  
  
"Then call him Hayley. I don't want to keep you and Carioca here with me anymore then you want to stay. She needs to be with her father."  
  
"Brian, there is something I think you need to know."

* * *

As Randy drove along the dead streets searching for a hotel that Zach and he hadn't searched yet, he suddenly realized that he needed to pull the car over. The tears were about to fall and he didn't want to kill himself before he could help out Hayley out of the jam she was in.  
  
He knew he had taken what he had with Ariel for granted. No one needed to be around him to tell him that. He had been in love with Hayley since that first time they had met and he had wanted to be around her in any way he could. When he had gotten together with Ariel he just figured that he could forget about that and be happy with this woman who obviously loved him.  
  
The marriage proposal was just something he did to make himself look good in front of Hayley and had seemed like the right thing to do at the time. He didn't realize that doing that and not being honest about his feeling was going to end things like this.  
  
He did love Ariel and he hoped that wherever she was now, she was at peace finally. Now all Randy had to do was find her best friend and tell her the way he really felt, Zach be damned.

* * *

"When did you find the body?" the policeman asked Zach as the rest of the unit was searching the house for clues on what would have happened to Ariel.  
  
"About an hour ago I guess, but I don't know for sure how long she was dead before we got here. She was cold though, so I would think we were a little late in getting to her. Is there any word on that policeman?"  
  
"He wasn't a cop son, but he was really good at pretending to be one it would seem. Don't worry, we have most of our available cops out there on the street looking for him now. You said your friend took off in your car after him?"  
  
"I'm not too sure who he is gone to find really. My wife's father recently came back to town and has done nothing but screw with our lives. You were already at one murder scene tonight that involves us. I hate that we had to call you out here for another one."  
  
"So he still has your wife held captive somewhere? Are you sure that she didn't go willingly and that she is behind all of this?"  
  
"She would never do that. Listen her name is Hayley Gowan, and I think you need to start looking in all the hotels in this damn city to find her. She is in one of them, and when you find her bring the sick bastard that took her back to me."

* * *


	19. Coming Clean

**Disclaimer:** Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE Superstars in this story but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson-Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
**A/N:** I'm in story overload, so before it takes over and I forget to update some stories I am doing another chapter to this. The flashbacks in this story are taken right out of my other one called "Lipstick and Bruises" which some of you will recognize if you remember reading it. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I think I am going to end up wrapping this up soon. Not sure though so stay tuned.

* * *

He hated sitting around like this, he need to be out there doing something. His wife was being held captive by her deranged father, his daughter hopefully still with her and not left somewhere out there alone. Randy had taken off with his car, and the police seemed to think they had more of a case around Randy and him then with the actual deranged guy on the loose with his wife.  
  
Zach had to admit he was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Ariel was dead. Knowing that, and knowing how close she was to Hayley he was extremely worried that something even worse had happened to her. Why else would they want to do away with Ariel? It's not like she knew something that the rest of them didn't. She was just an innocent bystander in all of this and now look where it got her.  
  
"Where the hell could he have gone to look for her." he asked into the air. He kind of figured he wouldn't get an answer but when he did, he thought he was loosing his mind.  
  
"He's gone to the hotel that you stayed at when you first came into town."  
  
Zach turned around and came face to face with a very alive Brock Lesnar. He had to blink his eyes a few times to make sure that there wasn't something really wrong going on here and he was losing his mind.  
  
"You are supposed to be dead."  
  
"Well as you can see I am very much alive. A little dirty since I have been on the road for a long time, but very much alive none the less. Hey if you don't mind can I use your shower for like a quick wash?"  
  
What the hell was going on here? They had buried Brock, watched him get lowered into the ground. Now how the hell was he standing very much alive in front of him. If he was indeed losing his mind, he didn't want to lose this part of it though because it could come in handy for how he was going to find Hayley.  
  
"Yeah go ahead and use it. When you're done though I have a lot of questions for you."  
  
"Funny, so did my parents when they found out I had risen from the dead. If anything it made my mom religious again. Her very own son rose like Jesus."

* * *

He knew he had already been here, but it was worth it to go looking again. This was Toronto and her father would be sick enough to bring her back to the hotel where they all met in the first place. As he looked up at the size of the great building in front of him, he realized suddenly that she could be anywhere.  
  
"Can I help you sir?"  
  
"Yes, can you park this for me and point me to the front desk?"  
  
"Straight ahead, and how long do you think you will be staying?"  
  
Hopefully not very long, he thought, but decided against saying that or they might figure out he was doing something more then just sleeping here.  
  
"A couple of days."  
  
"Well have a good stay."  
  
As he walked up to the front desk, he say all of the people around him and suddenly remembered the first time he had met Hayley here, and what they had gone through together right here in the lobby. It hadn't been the best time in his life, but he had done whatever it took to be around her, and if he ever found her again he would tell her so.  
  
** FLASHBACK**  
  
"Are you that girl from the school?"  
  
I have been called that girl so many times in my life that this man doing it now didn't even make me blink, but Ariel looked like she was about to faint due to the fact that he was talking to her.  
  
"I am that girl yes. The name is Hayley. You must excuse my friend, it seems she's about to keel over and dies at the sight of you."  
  
He laughed quickly and it put me at ease a little. I had no idea who this guy was, and if I wasn't interested in doing this article with Zach, I wouldn't be opposed to talking to him on a more intimate level, but I had to keep myself in check. I was there for a reason.  
  
"I'm Randy Orton, and it's nice to meet you Hayley. Zach told us earlier that you would be coming by and that we should meet up with you and see if you have any more room in your paper for a couple of us guys to interview as well. Don't worry about your friend, I'm used to it, I have that effect on people."  
  
"Oh the one of complete and utter nausea?"  
  
"Ouch that was cold! But no harm, I just meant that women do that a lot around me. I like your attitude Hayley. So do you think you have any other room in your paper?"  
  
"I don't see that being an issue seeing as Zach is mainly here for the talking to the seniors. I'm just doing a human interest piece on him. Let me talk to my editor and get back to you guys on that alright?"  
  
"Sure, you know where we're staying anyway. It looks like the guy at the desk is trying to get your attention, so I will let you go and hope to see you soon."  
  
"Same here Randy, have a nice day."  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
He remembered what he had thought of her that first day. He would have acted on it if he hadn't know that Zach was looking at her in the exact same way. But since Zach and her had gotten together it seemed like her life had gone to hell, and maybe it was the right time now to make sure she knew that he wouldn't let that happen anymore. He really hoped that she was here, and that she was alright.  
  
"Hi, my name is Randy Orton and I am looking for a fellow wrestling buddy of mine. His name is Brian Kendrick? Could you tell me if he stopped in here for the night?"  
  
The clerk at the desk, who he recognized as the same guy from two years before scanned what looked to be the list of guests and when he finally thought the guy was done and going to tell him to look elsewhere, he didn't.  
  
"Yes, he is staying with his girlfriend in ROOM 416. If you want to go see him, just go to the fourth floor and to the right."  
  
Nodding in thanks he made a beeline for the elevators. He had hit the jackpot and that meant that they were that much closer to bringing Hayley back home where she belonged. God willing, it would be with him.

* * *

"Damn it, he is out of range!" Hayley screamed, throwing the phone to the floor and hearing the smash. Now she was so mad that she had ruined her one chance of getting out of here alive.  
  
"Hayley you said there was something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Yeah there is."  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"Carioca."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"My father did something to the paternity tests when we all took them years ago and I think now that maybe you were the father and he kept it from me for so long because he wanted me to suffer."  
  
"You mean that when we had sex back then it could have been my baby?"  
  
"That's what he says. I don't know how true it is but at the same time I know he had something to do with those test results. I can see that much truth in his eyes. I just don't know how much."  
  
"Well then as soon as we get out of here and get you both to a hospital we can check things out and see what the truth really is."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"No I'm not mad Hayley. I don't know what the hell is going on here with him and with us, but all I want is for things to go back to being normal."  
  
"I don't think I have ever known normal since I met Zach and the rest of you from the WWE."  
  
"Funny thing is Hayley, neither do I. Now lets come up with another way out of here."

* * *


	20. Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Disclaimer: **Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE Superstars in this story but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson-Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that it's all up for grabs folks.

**A/N: **Wow another update and I think I like the way I have planned to end this thing. I hope you guys enjoy this story and I should let you know that there is only about another two or three chapters left. So get your fill now and be shocked with the way this all turns out.

* * *

"You know how good it feels to get a shower?" Brock asked as he started walking down the stairs to the bottom where Zach was left waiting. It was obvious that he had a lot of questions, one of which was how someone dead could rise, but they would all come with answers in due time.

"Yeah in your case I bet. Do you mind if I ask what the hell is going on around here? First it's told that you are Hayley's brother, and you raped her, more then once, then you are dead, and then her father comes back and starts pecking people off. I just don't know what the hell started all of this."

"You did Zach."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't you get it? You were never meant to be with Hayley, and why you still are shocks me. It is obvious that Hayley's dad has wanted you gone from day one, and not to mention how Randy feels, and has always felt. Whether he had someone in his bed or not. He was always in love with Hayley Peterson."

"Yeah I know that already. The question is, why wouldn't people just come to us and tell us what they felt."

"I can't answer that."

"Are you related to her?"

"To your wife? No. I am related to your newly dead friend Ariel though. She is a cousin by marriage."

"Did you rape my wife?"

"Unfortunately yes, but there was a good reason for it."

"Spare me, I can't see how anything good can come of that."

"When your life and the lives of your family is threatened then you damn sure can understand. You would do whatever it took to save your family wouldn't you?"

Zach couldn't argue with that little piece of information. He hadn't been saving his family but he had slept around on Hayley and that was bad enough. Maybe what Brock had done made more sense now.

"How did you rise?"

"It wasn't me in the coffin. I was taken somewhere nice and well lets say, not cozy and made to wait until the right time."

"Right time for what?"

"For payback or something of that nature. I don't know what the hell has gotten into Hayley's father, but he sure wanted payback."

"He wants to own his daughter. That much is obvious."

"Well what do you plan to do about that?"

"Kill him."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"You're bringing me to the Docks?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you might like it, the club is open right now, and I thought we could go dancing or something? Sound like a plan?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds totally cool." I didn't want to admit it, but I thought he was going to drive down some dark alley and try to put the moves on me. But he was a perfect gentleman the entire ride and now as we pulled into the club, I didn't feel the need to jump out the window or anything.  
  
"You look uneasy, you sure this is alright?"  
  
"Oh Randy, really stop focusing on things so much. I'm totally fine. Let's just go have a good time. That was the reason you brought me here was it not?"  
  
"That it was. Let's go knock them dead in there sweetness."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He knew that was all part of the sick plan they were all forced to endure, but he had really wanted to show her a good time that night. As he stepped in front of the room the front desk clerk had said was Hayley and Brian's he thought about knocking. He didn't want to walk in and see Hayley giving in to Brian. Not when he didn't know what the hell Brian's motives were.

Deciding it would be best to just kick the door in, he used all his might and determination and within seconds had kicked the door in, obviously startling a very confused and disoriented Hayley.

"Randy? Oh My God you are really here. How the hell did you know where to find me?" Hayley asked, running from her position with Brian on the bed to where Randy stood tired and out of breath at the door.

"I've been all over the city looking for you. It makes sense to come back where it all began doesn't it?"

"He didn't see you? You didn't have to fight him coming in here?"

"No, if you ask me guys I think he is long gone."

Hayley was just so glad to see another familiar face that she didn't think to look behind them towards the door. Within seconds they realized that although Randy hadn't had an issue trying to get to them, they were all about to have issues now.

"I wondered how long it would take the three of you to team up against me. I knew you weren't going along and playing nice like I raised you all too."

"Leave us alone Dad, we just want to get the hell out of here."

"Well princess, that will be over my dead body."

* * *


	21. Days Go By

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE Superstars in this story but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson-Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that it's all up for grabs folks.

**A/N:** Yeah I am kind of glad that when everyone took off I eventually came back and started writing and kept everyone I had before and added some new people. So good on me. Now to clear some things up, they are not all related. Ariel is related to Brock who is now alive, LOL and Hayley is related step sister to Brian and half sister to that cop that's real crooked. Hope that clears some of it up. Oh did I Mention I killed Ariel? LOL she pissed me off, J/K! Okay so here is the long awaited second last chapter.

* * *

"What do you plan on doing to us now Dad? Randy told people where he was going, they know he is here, and you have already done what I can only assume as your worst to me already. What else could you possibly do to bring me down any lower?"

Hayley looked through steeled eyes at her father, almost egging him to a response when she was sure no one would come for them. They were all sitting ducks here and now they had to do whatever her father said before they could get out of here alive. Which meant only one thing. Someone had to take her father out.

"Well princess, I didn't plan on this young man going against what I set in motion for his family, but hell its interesting that your husband isn't here. He was the one I suspected of making the valiant save."

"Hey Mr. Peterson, you don't want her with Zach, then fine. I am here to take her home with me. You got your way having my girlfriend killed. You got her away from Zach and now Ariel away from me."

"Oh young man, you were only a pawn in the beginning. I saw the intentions you had for my daughter. Why do you think I had to buy you off? Promise not to kill those close to you? Or did you forget you signed yourself over to me then son?" 

"I'm not your son. If I have any say I will make sure Hayley wont be your daughter either. What the hell do you want from this?" Randy asked. He knew that if he wanted to make them all last a little longer to get out of here alive they had to keep the old guy talking. Who knows what he would do if given the slightest chance.

"MY daughter with me, the way she is supposed to be. Brian is my step son, he will also stand with me." 

"And what happens if someone stands between that?" Randy questioned, his eyes watching the gun, fearing for his safety as he reached behind him and pushed the dial number for Zach. If anyone was going to get them all out of this it had to be Zach.

"Who is going to stop me? The one legged boy that screws around?"

Hayley listened as her father laughed in a way that was so evil she thought this would be her one look at hell. He really was the devil in every form and he was making sure he delivered that message to everyone he touched. Including her own mother.

"Dad just let us out of here. You have to understand that there is a baby here and if we don't get her home and fed there is a good chance you might loose the only Peterson that doesn't know you for what you are."

Randy looked at Brian and signalled to the phone, where he had dialled Zach's number and could hear him talking on the other line. Now all they needed to do was get someone to say the location without making her father any more of a loose cannon.

* * *

"Hello?" Zach said into the phone, confused by who was calling him, but hearing Hayley speaking into the background and knowing that it had to be Randy. He had finally found his wife.

"Why are you holding us here, at the same hotel that your daughter met Zach, in the same room that he stayed in when he was here? Why, if you want to get rid of him so badly from her life, do you add more pain too it?"

"Randy, I don't remember the room number, get someone to say the room number." Zach processed what he was being told and made sure he was perfectly clear in what he needed to save them.

"416."

The line went dead, and Zach looked up from the phone at a frozen in place Brock. The time for talking was over now, and signalling to Brock that it was what he wanted to hear he headed for the door. Nothing could stop him from going through with this now. Hayley's father was as good as dead, and he was going to get his family back. Without the police.

"Was that Randy?" Brock asked, stating the obvious but wanting to make sure it wasn't a set up.

"Yeah, they are holding her where I stayed a few years ago, the same room and all. You coming or do you want to keep the shock of your status a secret until I bring her home?" 

"No Zach, I came back from the dead for a reason and this asshole is going to pay. If you wont kill him then for everyone in my family, I will. The time of his terrorizing is over."

* * *

"Put the phone down boy. Throw it right there in the middle of the floor, and then tell me who the hell you just called!" 

"No one, there wasn't any signal." 

Coming over to where Randy was standing with a deer in the headlights look of being caught all over his face, Mr. Peterson took the bunt of the gun and smashed it into Randy's face, knocking him to the floor, fighting for air in the midst of darkness.

"Get the hell off him dad! What the hell were you thinking?" Hayley screamed, tears already blocking her eyesight as she flew to her knees and knelt beside Randy, making sure he didn't die on here. Not here and not now.

"He called someone. He broke the one rule to stay alive."

"He didn't call anyone Dad, just back off. You want me to be happy and to not be with Zach then fine. Leave me alone and let Randy and I work on what has been going on with us since the day we met downstairs for the first time. You may not want to admit it, and I was damn sure not going to admit it, but I fell in love with Randy that night he took me out, and I married the wrong man. I put all the people I care about in this mortal danger and all I want to do now is fix it. You want me to be with the right person and really be your daughter, then let me be with Randy."

After Hayley was done with the speech she realized what she had just confessed and how if she ever got out of this hotel room alive, she would have to make sure both Randy and Zach knew where she really stood. She had brought all of this turmoil by choosing the wrong man, and now was as good a time as any to make the right one.

It was obvious to Brian as he watched his step father take a step back, that he was finally coming back to some sort of reality. The harshness and love in her words had obviously hit him the way she had planned. He looked like he had enough of what he was doing too and that he might give him. Now was a good a time as any to wrestle that gun away from him.

* * *

They ran into the elevator after notifying the security in the hotel of the danger in room 416. As they reached the door, Zach took one more look at the very much alive Brock and had to thank God for his luck. There was no way in hell he could have come here and lived to do this on his own. With the gun in hand he waited for Brock to do his thing.

As soon as the door kicked open, Zach saw the picture that would be burned in his eyes forever. Hayley down on her knees on the floor, with a beaten and bruised Randy in her arms, kissing him to make him feel better. In the split second he took his eyes away from the other people in the house though, it started a war.

Brock made a beeline for Mr. Peterson, wanting to make him pay for all of the evil and sick deeds he had thrown at his daughter and at those that he loved. He knew there would be no way in hell to make up to Hayley what he did to her, but maybe by killing her maniac of a father, it would enter some peace between them. What he saw right now though was something he had to make sure never happened.

Mr. Peterson grabbed his gun tighter, almost noticing that he was letting it go, and turned to face Zach. At the moment he shot at Zach, there was another gunshot from another place in the room. Within seconds, Zach and Mr. Peterson hit the floor and there was nothing left but blazing bullet holes and an empty space where Hayley's heart used to be.

* * *


	22. My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: **Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE Superstars in this story but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson-Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that it's all up for grabs folks.

**A/N:** With the response from that last chapter, I feel the need to go ahead and update this one last time. So I hope I can clear up whatever it was that I left out for those of you that loved this story, and also end it off the way it should be. Also if you would like to see Randy and Hayley come back in another story of some sort ( no not another crazy one, LOL) then just let me know that too.

* * *

The cold was flowing right through her clothes and down to her veins as she stood, surrounded by friends and colleagues there to pay their respects to their fallen friend. It had been a hard time for everyone, including Hayley having to figure out who needed to be buried where.

It had been a week since that tragic time in that hotel room, and most of it had been spent alone with her daughter. Not wanting to hear anything from anyone until it was time for the funeral, she had chosen to hide inside herself, bringing herself out for the sake of their little girl.

It was common knowledge now that Carioca was really Zach's and that there had been no way it would have belonged to her now step brother Brian. They had endured hell together, and with no more words to say to each other, had chosen to move on with their lives, separate and as far away from the place of pain as possible. Hayley didn't know if she was happy or sad for losing what could only be known as her rock through the whole kidnapping scheme.

Not knowing about Ariel and her traumatic death until it was way to late, she was coming to terms with what had happened to her best friend just from knowing her. She wished she could go back and do everything so differently and maybe Ariel would be standing with her there in the cold outside world and their lives would only get better. Now she was faced with standing alone.

Randy had come by, had wanted to talk about what had happened that day in the hotel room. He wanted to make sure she knew how he felt about her, but at that time and place it just didn't seem right. Too many people were dead and too many lives had been forever altered because of it too really go back and rehash it. She was sure Randy and her would have their talk, as he was at the funeral today, but she knew it wouldn't be now, at least that it couldn't be now. Not if he wanted it to work out the way he wanted it too.

As easy as it was for her to tell people she didn't want to talk about it, she couldn't block out the vision of watching her husband gunned down by her father. The vision was clear and vivid and would haunt her for a long time, if not for the rest of her life. Zach, only wanting to finally put an end to all of the trauma, coming to save the day. What he had gotten for his trouble was a bullet through the heart. Instant death. The only solace she had with the whole thing was that in the turmoil of it all, her father had been taken, just as instantly as her husband and he was now lying in a colder then hell grave, never to return again.

Her mind flashed to what had happened after the shooting. Brock had made sure he wouldn't be coming out of the coffin by shooting him another two times, to make sure he was dead. There was no way that any of the people in that hotel room that day would want a repeat performance of the theatrics that had brought them all down.

Her brother, the cop that her mother had slept around to have, was no behind bars himself, not expected to get out until he was 90. As good a feeling as that was, she had to wonder if at 90 he would be the same heartless, evil man he had been in his 30's. She would be forever scarred for what her brother had done, and would never forgive him.

The funeral was over, people were now touching her in concern, making sure she knew that they were there for her if she needed them. All Hayley could think about was that she didn't need any of them, and most of their concern came from the pay check that would get if they came today. None of them cared about Zach, not like she had in the beginning.

The salt of the wound of her love for Randy seemed to make this day even harder to bear. She was determined not to let it show though. This was indeed Zach's day and no matter if she was now in love with his best friend, he was still the one that deserved to go out the right way. The way he would have wanted.

"Do you need a ride somewhere Hayley?" a voice said behind her, startling her from her thoughts. She had realized there was people around her, but wasn't expecting anyone to really talk to her.

"Oh Randy, I didn't realize you were standing with me. I would love a ride home if you don't mind. I want to have some more time alone with Carioca, make her see what a good man her father really was."

"She knows Hayley."

"I know, but I don't want her to ever forget." 

With nothing else to say at that moment, Randy escorted her to where his car was, and as he opened the door to let her in, he noticed the rain start to pelt through the sky, the perfect ending to a very awkward day.

As they drove along, Hayley was speechless, intent to just sit and enjoy the slow moment of the car, and the melodic sound that it made as it slicked along the wet road. It was sudden when Randy broke the silence.

"I don't know what to say here Hayley." 

"Then don't say anything at all." 

"Do you know how hard it was for me to bury a friend today? How hard it was to finally get that I was in love with his wife and he might have lost his life for that?"

For once Hayley realized that maybe she wasn't going through this totally alone. That maybe there was one person who actually felt her pain and understood why she felt like kicking herself every second.

"Yes as a matter of fact I think I might be the only one that gets it. Randy I know you want to have this huge talk about us and where we need to be together, but he was my husband and I didn't have a chance to deal with it the right way. He walked into that hotel room trying to save his wife and I was kissing you. I just don't know if I can live with what I have done." 

"He cheated on you worse Hayley, you don't need to sit there and blast yourself for it." 

"This isn't about cheating damn it! This is about his pure feelings for me and wanting to make our marriage work. And the whole time I was thinking about you, with Ariel and then what I would do to get you. It took the sacredness of marriage and ripped it apart."  
  
"Don't you love me?" 

"You know I do Randy. This for me isn't about loving you or loving anyone. Zach is dead, the man that I pledged my life to love, through everything, and now with him being gone, I just don't think it would be right to go on without him." 

"So what you're saying is that you would rather be alone then be with me and be loved?" 

"No, what I am saying is that I need some time to make sure that I am doing the right thing. The next time I do anything I want it to be for all the right reasons."

"Then would you mind if I would do the same?" 

"Do what?"

"Do what I want for the right reasons?" 

"Sure, go ahead."

"Hayley Peterson Gowen, will you do me the honour of being my wife? Would you let me be a father figure to Carioca. I know that I can't be her real father but I want to do right by you and her and I would love it if you would give me the chance too."

* * *

**A/N2:** Now you see why I wanted to know if you wanted another one? LOL So if you want to know her answer then review and let me know if you want to see them come back for one more installment. Enjoy guys and it has been a treat writing for you! Look for my thanks coming over the next couple of days.


	23. Thank You Chapter

**A/N:** Anyone who knows me on here knows that it wouldn't be a story if I didn't do the extreme thanks at the end. So I hope you can bear with me for one last hurrah as I give my thanks to all of those people that love my writing and keep me at it. I will start at Chapter one, and move on, from there and I hope I include everyone that reviewed. Also, look at the number of reviews and the number of people listed and be very proud of yourselves. I am!

* * *

**Princess Muse:** Well what can I really say here to you Katy that I haven't told you a million times over? Well I'm not sure but I am damn sure going to think of something I haven't done yet. LOL I can't really remember when you came on as a fan. It could have been the first story, but none the less you have been here for a long time, and even when you go away and deal with REAL LIFE, whatever that is, LOL you always seem to come back and do these amazing kick ass reviews that totally make me want to get my butt in gear. You did it this time in spades, considering I forgot about this story for a long time. So thank you as always for doing what you do best, giving me a good swift kick in the ass. I love you for it.

**Iccess:** Again, another woman I have thanked in so many stories over the last year and a half. Another lady that took some time off from here and got caught up in that thing called life, but still made it back in the end and reviewed her little ass off. You are considered a great friend and I hope I can do right by you with all my other stories. You alongside with Katy have made my time here that much sweeter.

**Tinker Belle:** You only review now and again but when you do you make it count. You will be forever known as my Lita and I hope I go down as the best damn Trish there ever was! RPG for LIFE! LOL Had to rip the N W O there didn't I? Well you are another girl I consider a wonderful friend and a brilliant writer. Keep up the good stories and when I get some more time or can make it out of bed with this pregnancy thing, I will totally review them.

**Hurricane Girl:** Well its spelled GURL but if I do that in fan fiction they tend to boot me, LOL spelling errors are not allowed! LOL anyway, you are my sister from TO and I will forever be grateful for all the hours you let me call you with man trouble and for all the time you spent reading and reviewing these fictions. When you get done with real life come back you here? I still need my little sister.

**No Ink In My Pen:** Lisa Lisa Lisa? Where the hell have you gone? None the less, you were another one that was one of the first people to always review and I hope that whatever life brings you that you excel at it. You are another brilliant writer, and I am glad to know you and be a friend to you as well. Your support means the world.

**Carissa:** These are the reviews I adore so much. When people take time to come over to fan fiction, see what I am writing and review. Why it means so much is simple, because they don't come on here and write themselves, or at least they aren't signed on at that point, and that means that in their time at the site, I was one of the people that wrote something good enough for them to read. I appreciate your support and I hope to see some of your writing some day. I just realized you are Matt and Amy for Life on Fan fiction too, so again, when you signed in you ROCK! LOL.

**Latisha:** Another girl that has been in on my stories for god knows how long now and keeps coming chapter after chapter on all of them and reviewing her little ass off. I thank you much like I did the last time I ended a story, and I will continue you to thank you as long as I keep writing. You manage to make some good reviews and make me wanna work harder to keep you all over the place with them. Thanks again.

**TO EVERYONE ELSE: **To anyone else that reviews this and to the people above that see this, thank you again and look out for the sequel which is being written offline as we speak. Also for those of you worried I will send you on an even worse ride with the next one, I assure you, it will be a sweet romance, but with a little weirdness added in.

* * *


End file.
